


you taste so good & you look like art

by Jogoaway



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asami is Asami, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, ITS ON NETFLIX, Inspired by The Half of It (2020), Multi, but not shot for shot the movie, korra is a hopeless gay who's good at English, mako is a lovable idiot, pretty slow burn, truly I add quite a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogoaway/pseuds/Jogoaway
Summary: Alright so think The Half of It movie on Netflix but KorrAsami. But make it college and make it mature. if you havant seen the movie I do suggest it, its pretty cute but to summarize poorly... korra is English lit major and excels in writing. mako is an English major because he thought it would be easy. Asami is the TA in their class they have together. both Mako and Korra are crushing on Asami. Mako convinces Korra to help him get a date with Asami by writing her a love letter.gay angst and debauchery ensues.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 50
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! my name is Jo. long time reader, first time writer. be nice to me. glad you clicked. hope you like.

Korras alarm goes off everyday at 5am.  
Everyday she rolls out of bed, quickly throws on two articles of clothing and runs out of her apartment to perfectly catch the cross country team running by her place and falls in line behind them.  
Don’t be fooled though, Korra isn’t on the cross country team, her chosen torture is soccer. either way she likes running, but more importantly she likes a routine. 

When she first went away for college she felt like her life was out of control. Not completely in a bad way, she was truly very lucky. Full ride soccer scholarship to republic university where she would be able to pursue her degree in English literature. Something she would have never been able to do if she wasn’t pretty good at kicking a ball around. But even being happy as hell to get out of the South Pole and see the world it still felt very overwhelming at times. Which is why she came up with the routine.  
The cross country team was just about to head toward the Indoor track which means it’s 6:30am and korras signal to peel off from the group and go to the soccer center instead.

It’s now 8am and korras back home in the shower trying for the millionth time to come up with her “Harry Potter” novel idea so she can maybe stop running one day. When the best she can come up with today is something like 50 first dates but make it gay (as most of her ideas are) she decides to go over her class schedule list one more time in her head to make sure she knows where and how long it will take her to get to her new classes. 

Not that she needs to worry about that today though, classes don’t start until Monday. it’s currently Friday the last day of move-in week for freshmen and since Korra knew the gym would be open and track team starts to practice this week she decided to join. 

This is the first semester Korra is living off campus, since she’s a sophomore now she didn’t wanna be in the dorms and more importantly she didn’t want a roommate. Not that she didn’t love her roommate from last year. Opal Beifong turned out to be everything Korra never knew she needed in a friend. Complete opposite of Korra in most ways but alike in the ways that mattered. Half way through their freshmen year opal started dating bolin, a soccer player that Korra knew but didn’t actual know. He seemed cool and down to earth and the way he looked at opal told Korra everything else. 

Fast forward another semester and the three are inseparable, except for you know when opal and bolin wanted be separate. This year though it’s a lot healthier of a dynamic between the three. opal and bolin are sharing an apartment and Korra isn’t having to announce herself every time she walks into her own room. 

Korra steps out of the shower to 4 text messages. 

Chat: Bopalrra

O: “hey when are you coming over? Doesn’t matter really but my sister is still here so I didn’t know if you wanted to wait till she left.”

O: “welp, nvm she just invited herself to stay for dinner.”

B: “you guys like the group name I made?”

O: “only slightly better than Kopalin” 

Korra responds to opal saying she’ll be over alittle before dinner time and that she’ll bring drinks. Very consciously not responding to bolin because both names are awful.

_______________________________________________________

POV: ur a lazy Susan in the middle of the dinner table. 

Korra takes a sip of her cider eyeing opal who is glaring at bolin for talking with this mouth full. It is gross but I do appreciate the guy trying to fill the silence Korra thought. 

To set the scene let’s get to know all of our actors. 

Korra: awkwardly reaching for a 5th (or is it 6th?) slice of pizza. While looking To her right where we have..

Opal: on her 3rd drink and hiding it surprisingly well. To her right we have..

Bolin: finishing off his whole pizza while simultaneously asking kuvira (opals sister) all about her travels to Ba Sing Se but not really waiting for her to answer before asking another question. To his right ..

An empty chair: occupied by bolin brother mako for maybe a minute until he realized there was enough pizza that he could take a whole pie and disappear into the apartment.  
To the right of the chair and the left of Korra we have..

Kuvira: opals sister, but if you call her that one of them will make sure to put adopted after. 

Now that we know everyone...

Bolin continues his question assault “so are you staying in republic city for long or are you going back?”  
Kuvira quickly answers that she’s returning to Ba Sing Se in a few days before bolin cuts her off again. 

Korra has met kuvira a few times and still doesn’t really feel like she’s met her. She can be very hard to read and Korra suspects it’s on purpose. I mean really all she knows about her is that she’s adopted, she’s in the military, she’s extremely type A, and alittle mean. Oh and gay.  
I mean that last one wasn’t maybe suppose to be apparent but to Korra it was. And she believed kuvira knew they shared that common interest. 

Soon the pizza was nearly gone and either someone needed to call it a night or go make a beer run. Bolin went with the latter and asked if anyone was sober enough to go get more and through convenient drunkenness opal and bolin had to hang back and more than likely make out on the couch while Korra and kuvira made their way to kuviras jeep. 

Korra knew it was about an 8 minute drive which made her feel better about the awkward silence. They get to the store and both hop out and awkwardly reach for the store door handle at the same time to which Korra backs off and let’s kuvira open it for her and follow her inside. Korra searches the coolers for the cider she likes and bolins frat boy beer while kuriva leans against one of the glass cooler doors. As soon as Korra gets a hand on the 6 pack of ciders kuvira very matter of fact-ly says “so you’re gay”. Korra chokes on her own spit, almost dropping the glass bottles and looks to her left and right while coughing before looking up at kuvira. A look is exchanged and kuvira just knowingly nods and spin on her heels and start to walk away from Korra toward the register.

They get the booze and Korra is closing her door when kuvira starts what should be an apology but she clearly doesn’t have practice with those. “It was a secret?”  
Korra now able to articulate says “well no but it’s not something I usually talk about”. Kuvira let’s a beat pass before saying “well if you ever do wanna talk, or not talk, I’m gonna be moving back to republic city in like a month” in this moment korras glad that kuvira keeps her eyes on the road and doesn’t look at Korra who is no doubt blushing up a storm. Korra stammers around a response “um... well... yeah... okay that could be.. fun.. yeah” to that kuvira has a very small smile on her face and exhales out of her nose. 

A few minutes later Korra realizes they are already parked outside the apartment and kuvira is halfway around the car and quickly grabs korras door handle to usher her out. Korra still stuck in her own thoughts misses the step bar completely and almost falls face first but kuvira quickly grabs her hand and helps her out. Before letting go of korras hand kuvira pulls her in and gently places the other hand on her hip before leaning into her ear “distracted?” kuvira teases  
Korra can hear the smile is her tone and steps away but not far enough for kuvira to have to move her hands. Korra quickly responds with a shaky “no” to which kuvira laughs again. 

She then let’s go of Korra to turn and lean into the passenger side of her jeep to get something out of the center console. Letting Korra get a respectful look at her backside and exposed hip bones from her shirt riding up. Korra redirects her eyes when kuvira turns back around and takes a step toward Korra making her slightly too close. She grabs the front pocket of korras jeans and slips a piece of paper into it and says in what Korra would call a sexy whisper “call me if you really wanna be distracted”. She then as quickly as she came steps away and made her way back into the driver seat. 

“You aren’t coming up?” Korra asked through her flustered haze. Kuvira reply’s with a smile “no, you kids have fun. Hopefully I hear from you so we can have our own fun” Korra says nothing but her face must have said enough because kuvira laughs again and then drives off. 

Korra takes the beer upstairs where bolin and opal are already fast asleep tangled in each other on the couch. Korra is actually pretty relieved though, she already feels pretty lightheaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now I know what you're thinking "Jo, this isn't anything like The Half of It" and you know what, you are correct. but background info is my love language so sue me. im sorry asami is in the next chapter I promise. hope you liked. and even if you didn't I said be nice to me.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s 5am and korras alarm is screaming a song from her favorite animated series over the garden wall. “POTATOES AND MOLASSES, IF YOU WANT SOME/“ she lets it play long enough to actually get out of bed and make it to her running partners. 

The Routine changes as of today so she takes a quicker shower back in her apartment before getting ready in her usual adidas track pants and pull over class attire.  
She crosses campus at her leisure, picking up a tea because coffee is gross before walking into the college of liberal arts building. 

She already knows where her class is, only having two main large lecture halls in the building they are easily remembered as 1001 and 1002. She is schedule in 1002 for Advanced English literature at 9:30am. She makes her way into the lecture hall and finds a seat in almost the dead center of the room to make sure she doesn’t stand out and then takes out her phone to scroll through Twitter while waiting for class to start. 

She looks up after some amount of time had passed and sees students around her but not close enough to make her anxious. Down in the front of the room there is a desk with a computer and a lady fumbling with a pull down screen and then struggling to turn on the projector. The teacher eventually gets it on and ready and walks around her desk to lean against the front of it facing the class. 

Right as the clock on the wall turns to 9:30 she starts to speak. “Good morning class, my name is Ms.Beifong, I will be your advanced literature professor this semester. I don’t think I expect too much from my students but...”  
Ms. Beifong continues to speak but in that moment the door next to her desk opens very cautiously and quietly.  
A tall slender woman slides through the slightly open door silently and then stays with her back against the door she just walked through closing it so it doesn't make any noise.  
Korra is 100% sure she is seeing things, or maybe she somehow died just now and that is her shy guardian angel is coming to collect her. But when her lungs force her to breath back in air she realizes she’s still alive. She blinks rapidly to make sure she is awake. Black as night hair tied half up half down flowing down the back of a slender, tall frame in a white button down, and tight black slacks that taper above a dark red heel. The goddess/guardian angel/sleep paralysis beautiful demon doesn’t disappear between blinks and Korra hasn’t taken her eyes off of her since she entered. She realizes the goddess seems to get startled suddenly and Korra is drawn back long enough to realize the teacher she is suppose to be listening to is now speaking to her angel. “Oh good, she sees her too” Korra thinks. 

Ms.beifong continues “great you’re here, please make sure the projector is set up correctly.” The beautiful demon nods quickly and disappears behind the podium next to her professors desk for a moment to then confidently walk over to ms.beifong and speak softly so only she can hear her. Ms.beifong then speaks “Awesome, thank you so much. Before I forget, class this is your TA Asami, she will be the one leading study sessions on Friday’s and can be scheduled to meet one on one with students for writing notes.” Asami waves to the class and then takes her seat in the very front row all the way to left against the wall and takes out a laptop. 

The rest of the class goes by as a blur but Korra could already take an exam about the back of Asamis head and ace it. 

Ms.Beifong dismisses class alittle early cause it is only the first day. Korra closes her laptop and sneaks one last glance down at asami to see her smiling talking to ms.beifong and lets out a small laugh that Korra can’t quiet hear but can tell is beautiful. Korra makes sure to not stare to long this time as someone could actually see her now that people were moving about the room trying to leave.  
The rest of her day goes by quickly in comparison to the year she felt she spent staring at her TA. It’s now getting dark and she’s in opal and bolins apartment all talking about their new classes.

Opal: “my new morning class is literally called ‘survey in meditation’ I’m gonna wake up to go immediately back to sleep” 

Bolin: “lucky, i have training in the mornings now because this business administration class doesn’t start until 3pm so I miss my normal gym time.”  
“Korra what time is your training this semester?”

Korra: “same time as last year, I take early classes so I’m done by 2pm everyday but fridays. This English class has mandatory study sessions at 5pm on fridays.” 

There was then a noise from the kitchen and then mako appears out of nowhere “you are in my English class?” Mako says with a strange emphasis on the “you”  
Korra stumbles around a response “uh Aang Hall 1002 Monday and Wednesday at 9:30?”  
He does something like a scoff or a laugh maybe? And then says “aren’t you a sophomore?” To which Korra returns a confident “yep” he shrugs and walks toward the living room where everyone was sitting and says “well you must be pretty smart then, maybe we can study together.” Korra doesn’t really like group study sessions but she just says sure so the conversation will be over sooner. But she didn’t get out of it that easy, mako speaks up again and says “hey at least our TA is hot right? She must be new here cause I definitely would have noticed her.” Korra can feel herself getting alittle warmer at the thought of her TA crush so after they eat dinner she soon says her goodbyes to the group and heads back to her apartment to not think about her TA some more. 

____________________________________________

Wednesday rolls around and Korra is sitting in English scrolling through Twitter waiting for class to start. After some amount of time had passed ms.beifong is walking in with asami close behind with a stack of papers in her hands. She sets them on her desk and ms.beifong starts the lecture. A few minutes later the doors to the lecture hall open and close and then all of sudden someone plops down right next to Korra. It’s mako. He pulls out his laptop and accidentally drops a notebook onto the floor with a loud smack. Ms.beifong stops mid thought and looks directly at Korra and mako “if we could please keep the noise to a minimum you might actually learn something.” She says still glaring. Korra quickly tries to vocalize an apology but all that came out was “no....it wasn’t. He dropped .... sorry” ms.beifong looks at Korra directly now and then eventually turns to asami to ask her to pass out the papers she brought in. 

The TA jumps up to grab the stack and starts handing bundles to each row to pass down. The Professor continues and says that the first project will be a partner project and that you have until Friday to pick your partner. Korra has a feeling she knows who wants to be her partner but doesn’t worry about that right now because asami is approaching her row and is about to walk right by her.

All of a sudden she sees asamis eyes stop and she smiles briefly and waves?! Why is she waving at me? ‘Was I staring that blatantly’ Korra thought. But she does what a normal person would do and give a small wave back and then asami just smiles and looks down and then back at Korra but not actually at Korra, past her. Korra follows her eyes to see mako waving like an idiot and Korra can feel her body trying to fold in on itself in embarrassment as mako makes gross heart eyes at the TA.  
Class ends soon there after and Korra jumps out of her seat to get out of there as soon as possible but not before mako asks the inevitable question “wanna be partners for the project?” To which Korra has already come to terms with the less than ideal circumstances and just quickly says sure and leaves the lecture hall. 

It’s now Friday morning and Korra is running with the track team. She says goodbye to her running buddies and attempts to break from the group and turn the opposite direction around the corner just to be abruptly stopped by another body. She reflexively grabs the stranger by the upper arms and turns them to try and brace them both for an impact with the grass instead of the concrete. 

She hits shoulder first on the grass and then is hit again on the front from the stranger coming down on her chest. Korra is already apologizing as she opens her eyes and is shocked when they are met with beautiful emerald green. Her voice suddenly gets stuck in her throat and she realizes in the fall her hands left asamis arms and embraced her waist where her dress shirt has lifted off her back and Korra is currently holding her bare waist. Blushing aggressively Korra continues her apology “oh my god I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you Ms.asami. Let me help you up” Korra slides out from under asami and quickly stands to offer her hand. 

Asami laughs and stands up on her own before speaking “no you’re okay, I’m sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going…wait, how do you know my name?” Korras eyes go wide and she moves her hand to the back of her neck (her nervous tick) and says “oh yeah I’m in your English class.” Asami then smiles and says “oh of course you’re the one who waved at me.”

Korra goes even redder now and quickly blurts out “no! MakowaswavingatyousoyouwavedathimbutIthoughtyouwerewavingatme. but..ofcoursewhywouldyoubewavingatme, I didn’t mean to. I.....” Korra stops to take a breath “yeah that was me.” Asami is still smiling but it’s different than before, there is something else in her eyes Korra can see it but doesn't know what it is.  
She blinks and looks around Korra and it’s gone. 

Asami finally speaks again “well I hope to see you in class tonight…?” 

“Korra” korra says quickly. 

“Korra” Asami repeats and korra could melt with how her name sounds coming out of asamis mouth.

“Nice meeting you, and thanks for catching me” Asami starts walking away and korra chokes on her own spit and then finally gets out “oh yeah.. anytime” Asami doesn’t turn around but korra thinks she can see her shoulders bounce up a few times like she’s laughing…korra facepalms and hurries into the gym cursing herself for being so hopeless around pretty girls. 

__________________________________________

Korra enters the lecture hall just a few minutes before 5. walking toward her chosen seat for the semester she sees mako there waiting. Korra lets out a small sigh but knew it was a group project so its not likely an option to work alone and there had to be worse options than mako….right?..  
Asami is already in the front of the room and has a powerpoint loaded up on the screen. 

Asami starts introducing the project which is essentially a book report on an author that you and your partner can agree has heavily influenced your voice. Korra was on board until the agree with your partner part. Not that mako wasn’t agreeable but she doubts their bookshelves would be compatible. Once the class was able to break into the groups of two korra just continued to type away on her laptop waiting for mako to speak up. 

A few minutes pass and he still doesn’t speak so korra decides to break the silence. “So what kind of books do you like?” Still focused on her laptop she realized she isn’t going to get a response and looks up to see mako burning a hole into asamis ass as she helps another group in the front. “Hey mako, its not nice to stare” he looks over at korra for a moment before turning back in asamis direction “ but she’s so pretty” he says in a day dreamy type tone. 

Korra lets out a small laugh and grabs the top of his head to turn it away from the honestly really nice backside that korra had her hands on this morning. “Alright Romeo, lets try to focus here” mako laughs and turns to korra “okay yeah um I like war books” 

“war books?” Korra repeats in a questioning tone. “Uh well I don’t think I’ve ever read a war book so idk if we can do that for the report…what do you like about war books?” 

Mako thinks for a second and korra can almost see the steam coming out of his ears but he finally says “well I like the battles… like …how they tell them…sometimes its in like letters they send to their wives and families” 

korra gets an idea then asks “do they ever talk about how they miss their wives?” Mako lights up now that korra seems interested “oh yeah for sure! Some of them are pretty sad actually.” Korra nods and smiles while saying “well I think I figured out who we should do our project on” mako looking more confused than normal says “sad letters?…” 

“no dummy, romance.” Korra continues “ its perfect, there are a ton of romanic authors I’m sure you’ve heard of, and there is so much to relate to in romantic writing the report will be so easy.” Mako takes a minute more than korra thought was necessary to think it over but he finally says “yeah okay, id like to learn how to write more romantic.. think it would help me with something..” Korra gives him a quizzical expression but decides not to press any further cause Asami gets the classes attention to let everyone know they need to have their author chosen by class on Monday. 

Korra leaves class with mako trailing behind trying to catch up to her. “ hey! Korra! Wait up.” Korra turns to look at him before continuing to walk at the same pace. “Hold up I gotta ask you something!” 

she admits she’s little interested to hear what he could possibly ask her so she stops. He stops next to korra and looks at her “so I know im no good at this romanic writing thing but I think you are… could you help me out.” Now thoroughly confused korra waiting for him to continue. 

“I wanna write a war letter. Well not a war letter, but one I can give to someone I like a lot.” korra doesnt mean to but she laughs “you wanna write a love letter? For who?” Mako doesn’t seem to notice that korra is making fun of him before he spins korra around to look back in the direction of the lecture building “her” mako says in that day dreamy voice he used earlier. 

Korra should have know before he even spun her around who he was talking about but still she took a moment to appreciate asamis almost perfect facial features (and other features) as she walked toward the parking lot. Korra turns back around and starts to walk away “no” she says without turning back to mako. 

Alittle more desperate now mako runs to catch up with her “what? Come on! you don’t have to write it, just proof read it to make sure im not making a fool of myself.” 

“Don’t have to read it to know you’re making a fool of yourself.” Korra says in a laugh. 

“Then help me! Ill pay you!” korra sighs and stops for just a moment to think. 

“Fine. 50 yuans. have a draft ready Monday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see now its like the movie. I have like 4 more chapter pre-written so updates will be quick for a bit.   
> til then, Jo.


	3. Chapter 3

Mako runs into the classroom with a piece of paper flailing in the wind. hands it to korra before sitting down next to her. Korra unfolds the paper and reads 

“ Dear Asami:  
I think you’re really beautiful.   
Even if you were ugly id wanna know you cause you are smart and nice, too.  
It’s hard to find all those things in one girl. But even if you were only two of those things, id be into it.   
But you’re like all three just be clear.   
About me, some people think im the cutest one in my family those people being my grandma.   
All im saying is that I like fries. I like dipping them in my milkshake. Is that weird? Its actually really tasty.   
Would you like to try that with me sometime? I work and play soccer. Let me know whenever.   
Thanks,   
Mako “

Korra folds the paper back in half and says “so what you’re trying to say is…” mako cuts her off to say alittle to loudly “im in love with her.” dumbfounded korra responds “have you ever spoken to her?” 

Mako looks down and doesn’t say anything so korra continues “you haven’t spoken to her, but you know you love her.” now mako looks up at korra to say “well I know I think about her when I wake up. And when im doing my sprints.” 

Korra sighs before saying “that just means you’re stubborn not that you’re in love.” mako takes a second and then shakes his head no while saying “ no its love, love makes your screwy” 

korra rolls her eyes and opens the paper up again to take a second look.   
“This needs a lot of work.. let me just write you something.” She says as nice as she could. Mako just nods and then class starts. 

They ended up picking Jane Austen for their project. Not Korras first choice in romanic authors but not a bad one considering mako had actually heard of her. 

Korra writes an entirely new letter for asami. Well not for asami… for mako … to give to asami…. She writes it on notebook paper but puts it in an envelop this time.   
Mako is alittle suspicious when its already sealed but he knows its better than his so he goes with it. Leaving it on the windshield of asami satomobile Wednesday right after class. 

Friday afternoon korra is in her seat when mako comes running down the isle toward her with a paper flapping in the wind again. mako sits next to her and shoves the paper in Korras lap before saying “what the hell does that mean?” Korra reads the paper.

“Dear mako,   
I like Win Wenders too,  
Wouldn’t have plagiarized him though.   
Asami “

Korras mind races back to when she was writing asamis letter. fresh out the shower, hair still wet on her neck mindlessly watching one of her favorite Wenders movies even though it’s in French, but she liked watching with subtitles. 

One of Korras favorite parts of the movie is on and she reads “longing, longing for a wave of love to swell up in me.” Korra knows a good quote when she’s sees one and writes it down on the page under “Asami, “

Korra folds it closed “she wrote back? How? I thought you left it on her windshield?” mako takes the paper back “yeah I did, I walked by her car today and there was a new note. Who is Win Wenders and why did you cheat off him?!” 

Korra truly shocked asami actually responded just said “I didn’t cheat off him, just quoted him.” Mako spits back “I paid you!” Korra throws her hands up in her own defense “okay okay I know but this is good.” 

Mako slumps back in his seat “good how?” Korra thinks for a second then says “well its like a game, a challenge, but in a good way.” Mako perks up “so we’re still in it?” 

“We’re still in it” korra repeats. korra takes the letter after class. 

____________________________________

“Dear asami,   
Okay you got me. I sometimes hide behind other peoples words.   
For one thing, I know nothing about love.   
Im 19, from a small town.   
I hang out with my friends. I keep my head down.   
Im a simple guy.   
Which is to say, if I knew what love was, I would quote myself.   
Mako “

Korra gives mako the second letter on Monday where he promptly leaves it on her car after class. 

Wednesday mako comes into class later than normal. huge smile on his face korra knew he must have found something on asamis windshield. Just as he sits down he slides the letter to korra.   
This time asami also decided to use an envelope, dark red, seems to be a color she likes if her outfits and car aren’t evidence enough. Korra opens the letter 

“ Dear mako   
You know it takes 11 muscles to yawn?   
This is the sort of weird fact I find myself recalling to keep myself from well, yawning.   
Or showing anything I feel really.  
So yeah, I turn to other peoples words too.   
When you’re a pretty girl, and I know it makes me sound conceited but that’s why you’re even writing me.. right?   
When you’re a pretty girl, people want to give you things. What they really want is to make you like them.   
Not like them as in “I like you” but like them as in “ I am like you”.   
So im like a lot of people, which make me kind of no one.   
Asami “

Korra looks up from the letter to see asami walking toward her with a stack of papers. She quickly folds the letter back into the envelope and tries to push it into her backpack but ends up dropping it along with her notebook onto the floor. 

She lunges for it and just as she sits back up with the letter in hand her eyes lock with emerald green. Korra shoves the letter to mako and looks down at her lap for what feels like a year. 

Ms.beifong dismisses class and korra finally feels brave enough to look toward the front of the room to see asami already walking out the side door. Completely oblivious to what mako is doing korra grabs her bag and jumps over the row in front of her to hurry out the side door after asami. 

She steps outside and sees asami walking swiftly toward her car. Korra doesn’t wanna scare her so she says “Ms. Asami, please wait. It’s not what you think.”   
Asami then stops and looks around to see if anyone else heard korra. Asami takes a step toward korra as she approaches but says nothing so korra speaks first. 

“its not what you think. I didn’t take your letter, I mean I did but its not me. Im not… its mako. The boy next to me. That’s mako.” Asami’s face changes but in a way that is no less confusing to korra then the last. 

“Then why did you have it.” Asami says in a softer voice than the one she uses in class. Korra is little thrown off but tries to quickly come up with something. “I was just teasing mako, I didn’t know it was from you but I made him tell me. I didn’t read it I swear.” 

Asami seems to believe her and then says “I didn’t realize it was someone from class… I mean I guess I should have seeing the letters only show up on class days… um how old is mako.” Korra doesn’t actually know makos age but takes an educated guess “22” 

Asami seems to let out a breath she had been holding in. “Oh, okay cool.” korras next question was out of her mouth before she could even think that it was weird to ask “how old are you?” 

Thankfully Asami doesn’t seem mad, laughs even, and jokingly says “you know you shouldn’t ask a ladies age. But im 21. Just an overachiever.” Internally korra thinks ‘only a year older than me’ but would never say it. 

Asami continues “lets just keep this …whatever this is ….between mako and I…to ourselves for a bit. Don’t want the class knowing it’s okay to just hit on their teacher.” 

Korra nods and swallows the lump in her throat that formed after thinking about asami being her teacher and how she was actually the one “hitting on her”. Asami smiles, says thank you and heads off to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so happy you guys are enjoying the story. more to come very soon.   
> til then, Jo.


	4. Chapter 4

Letters back and forth the following week. 

“Dear asami,   
I never really thought about the oppression of fitting in before.   
The good thing about being different is no one expects you to be like them.   
Mako “

“Dear mako,   
Doesn’t everyone think they are different, but we are all pretty much different in the same way?…  
Asami “

“Dear asami,   
Says the girl perched on the overachieving peak of popularity.   
Mako “

“Dear mako,   
Easy, mr. I know nothing about love. I may surprise you.   
Asami “

Friday after study session korra is in the girls bathroom washing her hands when the door opens and asami walks in and waits for a stall. Korra can see her reflection in the mirror but doesn’t dare make eye contact.   
In the handicap stall you can hear two girls talking about going shopping this weekend and which stores they like better based on the amount of dressing rooms they have. 

Pretty amused korra takes a chance to move her eyes to asamis face via the mirrors reflection and catches asami looking at her and they try not to make an audible laugh.   
Korra looks back down at her hands and they hear the girls continue. 

Girl 1:”Have you heard about our TA asami? I hear her dad is some big shot in the city and she’s like super rich. “ 

Girl 2: “yeah I bet she isnt even smart, just got in because she’s rich and pretty.” 

Before korra could look back up asami was walking back out of the bathroom and the door closed behind her. 

“Dear asami,   
What’s surprising is, people don’t see what they aren’t looking for.   
Mako “

“Dear mako,   
Ive been thinking a lot about what you said, about seeing and not seeing.   
I had a painting teacher once tell me the different between a good painting and a great painting is typically five strokes.   
And they’re usually the five boldest strokes in the painting.   
Question of course, is which five strokes.   
Asami “

“Dear asami   
I get it. After ones slaved away at making a pretty good painting, the last thing you’d want to do is make a bold stroke and potentially ... “

“Ruin everything….thats why I gave up painting. Still, I wonder if that is how im living my life.   
Its a pretty good life. Probably the best life one could hope for in republic city.   
Asami “

“Dear asami,   
Perhaps, but how well do you really know republic city? 

41.1 degrees 24’ 12.2 “ N  
2.1 degrees 10’ 2.65 “ E  
Mako “

________________________________

Asami doesn’t have any classes Monday after her TA hours for lecture. So when the most recent note on her windshield contained a cryptic message and latitude and longitude coordinates she was more than a little curious. 

She typed in the coordinates in her SatoMobile GPS and started following the female british voice coming out of her speakers. 

She drove maybe 15 minutes to a side of town she could confidently say she had never been to in all of her 20 years living here. her dad liked her to stay away from the outskirts of the city for her safety. But asami knew it was just because thats where her dad would hold his, shady at best, business meetings. 

Asamis GPS tells her she has arrived and she takes a turn into a small dirt parking lot next to a run down, cracked, vine covered concrete interstate on ramp. She looks around as she steps out of the car and walks closer to the wall. 

In maybe a 10ft patch of wall that is not completely covered in vines she sees spray painted “any 5 strokes” and an arrow leading to the ground where there is a hidden bag of spray paint.   
Truly awe struck asami just stands there for a minute and takes another look around to see if anyone is watching her. She sees the coast is clear and picks up the can. 

She sprays a thick solid line through the middle of the space provided and then writes the spray paint “your move…”  
Asami puts the can back and drives home the long way thinking about how strange it is that mako who said he’s from a small town could show her somewhere she’d never been…

Early the next morning korra is on her run with the track team and they turn the corner and korras stomach drops when she sees that asami actually found her message. She breaks off from the group and heads toward the concrete wall. 

When the track team is out of sight korra looks at asamis line and is little disappointed but just picks up a can to write “so thats your boldest move?” And then proceeds to attempt some sort of graffiti letter but fails and leaves it at that. 

Asami heads to campus on Tuesday afternoon little earlier than normal so she can take the long way. Pulling into the dirt lot she can see mako responded. Asami laughs as she reads the response and picks up a can. 

“Im into the slow build. And what is that?” with an arrow pointing toward the graffiti letter. She then makes her five strokes and leaves for campus. 

Korra doesn’t even wait for the the track team the next morning and she just runs on her own to the “mural”. She studies asamis handwriting this time. Wondering if asami has been doing the same thing to hers. 

But doesn’t think on it too hard and writes in response “decisiveness. But please take all the time you need to be bold” and then proceeds to cover a majority of the wall in a new color. Covering her graffiti letter entirely. 

Asami pulls up to the concrete mural Wednesday morning with a few more cans in different colors. then she reads ‘makos’ response and decides it is time to be bold. She takes out a new can in bright yellow and sprays a huge wave pattern over the space that was covered up. 

While asami is painting she realizes the color mako used isn’t even dry yet. He must have been there earlier that morning, even earlier than her. shes little surprised considering he is always running into class at the last possible second.   
She doesn’t dwell and when she finishes her wave she writes on the side “is this bold enough for you?” She leaves the new paints and heads to class. 

Thursday morning korra can see the yellow spray paint from all the way down the street and is alittle ashamed to say it gave her butterflies. it wouldn’t be wrong to assume korras little crush on asami has transformed in the past few weeks. Though its not really her, asami is talking to.

But even still she has a hard time getting the girl out of her head and when she does manage it mako is right there to ask her about how its going. mako did come by the mural one time but didn’t know what to add so he didn’t and just asked korra to do it for him. 

Not like she minded. Staring at asamis bright yellow wave she could tell asami had an idea. And korra didn’t want to screw it up with her 5 strokes so instead she just wrote “and thus was abstract art born..” 

Korra was right to assume asami had an idea. Asami pulls up to the mural Thursday afternoon with her dusty tool box in hand full of paint brushes and acrylic paint. truth be told asami couldn’t think about much else but the mural and its joint owners since yesterday when she made her bold strokes. 

That small act of drawing on the side of a cracked slab of concrete awoke something in asami she hadn’t felt in a long time. And she wanted to keep feeling it. She took out a paint brush and a beautiful red paint she remembers over using back in her art days and starts by making outlines on her waves. 

Which eventually turned into a sunset with vibrant reds and oranges over her bold yellow. she writes under makos last message and continues “…and transformed” About 30 minutes later asami looks at her watch and quickly finishes by adding a few more stokes, maybe 5, and heads back to her car to no doubt speed to campus. 

Friday morning korra is standing in front of the beautiful sunset asami created and thinks for the first time that maybe her and mako are going too far. 

Asami being this venerable and creating something so breathtaking with someone she thinks she knows. When in reality mako could never be enough for her. Korra startles herself with that last thought… what like she was? 

Asami didn’t even know who korra was. Not like how she knew asami. Which made her feel like a bad person but she was just helping a friend right?

Asami drives the long way toward campus Friday afternoon before her study session and as she pulls into the dirty lot she sees a republic city work truck pulling out next to her. When the truck finally passes asami is facing a concrete wall covered in vines with a maybe 10ft blank opening with a brand new coat of white paint. 

Asami is alittle sad knowing her first art piece in 3 years is gone forever but knows it won’t be the last. She takes a can of black spray paint out of her back seat and writes on fresh white “or not…”. 

Korra decides to go for a night time jog after study session to clear her head. Not to see asamis mural, to clear her head. 

But eventually her feet bring her to the concrete wall where she sees asamis last ditch effort at keeping contact. Korra finds a spray paint can the workers left behind in the clean up effort and wrote “everything beautiful is ruined eventually…” 

Few days later korra leaves a letter on asamis windshield before class. 

“Dear asami,   
Well we tried.  
But maybe thats the thing, if you do ruin your painting you gotta know you have everything in you to get to that pretty good painting again.   
But if you never do the bold strokes, you never know if you could have had a great painting.   
Mako “

Korra walks into class to see mako strangely already seated and right when she sits down he impatiently says “so when does the dating start?” To which korra scoffs and says “this is dating” while pulling out her laptop and notebook. 

Mako gets out his own stuff and then says “no dating is burgers, and fries and shakes… im just gonna text her” that catches korras attention and she instinctively snatches his phone from his hand. “What? No, its too soon. And how did you even get her number?” 

He snatches the phone back before saying “its on our syllabus, and no its not. At a certain point you gotta close” korra quickly argues “were not at that point” but the noise of a message flying away is heard from makos phone and the deed is done. 

They both stare with wide eyes when asamis phone dings and she scrabbles to pull it out of her pocket to put it on silent. She shoves her phone in her bag and both korra and mako let out the breath they have been holding in and turn to ms.beifong who just started the class. 

Asami is halfway to her car when she pulls her phone out from her bag to see who texted her during her do not disturb hours. Asami doesnt have this number saved but it reads. 

(856) 768-9364: hey its mako. (Burger emoji)(fries emoji) tonite? (Blush emoji) 

Korra and mako haven’t taken their eyes off of the message screen on makos phone since class ended and now they are seeing those three dreaded dots appear and disappear on the screen. korra thinks fast and types “little bother hacked my phone, can we take this to a safer platform? Ghost messenger? My handles Avatar83.”

They see the dots come up again and then disappear like before.   
Quietly accepting defeat mako starts walking away until korra hears her phone ding. 

Ghost messenger notification: 

Satosaurus: so… where are these (fries emoji)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know slow burn right?   
> on a separate note, being a first time fanfic writer I have never written any spicy content.   
> but this story needs it and I want to write it but just need some help.   
> if anyone has experience with this and is willing to spare me some time I would love to send you my drafts for critique.   
> til then, Jo.


	5. Chapter 5

Mako and korra had it all planned out. mako would meet asami at the diner right off campus that the soccer team always goes to after games. mako would make sure to sit in booth 3 where korra had a perfect view from the parking lot where she would be in the car. 

Makos part time job is working as an intern for the republic city police department so he was able to borrow some ear pieces so korra could talk to him while he was inside.   
Korra is talking a mile a minute as mako pulls into the diner trying to cram as much knowledge into his brain as she thought he could handle.

“She prefers abstract too representational. And if she brings up remains of the day, talk about how the movie loses out by not spending more time on the nazis.” 

Mako puts the car in park and finally speaks “relax. I got this. It’s a date. Not a book report.” 

Mako gets there before asami and sits in the booth. Asami pulls up a few minutes later and korra instinctively slouches down in the car seat as she watches asami. Korra has never seen asami in something that wasn’t business clothes but it’s a welcomed change. 

Black skinny jeans cuffed over black riding boots, paired with a red soft looking tank top and a few gold necklaces drawing the eye to her cut collarbones. She grabs her satchel and heads inside to see mako. 

Asami sits down already smiling when she pulls out a book from her satchel and slides it across the table. Mako reads “Remains of the day” across the cover. 

Asami doesn’t wait for him to say anything before speaking herself “ I got two of them signed when he came to campus last year. Stood in line all night to get them.” When mako has no idea what to say asami continues “you’ve probably already read it…. but I thought you might like one.” 

Mako quickly responds “no yeah totally read it. yeah I love…..uh….nazis…I mean the ones in the book. I mean like more of those nazis. Am I right?” 

Pan to korra in the car completely speechless and feeling an amount of second hand embarrassment she never thought was possible. 

Back inside the waiter breaks the tension by dropping off the milkshakes mako ordered. Mako picks his up and proceeds to try and down the whole thing in one breath through a straw. 

While mako is still inhaling his shake asami speaks up “ uh, speaking of nazis.. thank you for meeting me here. My dad…he isn’t a nazi exactly but he can be pretty strict. You know, people talk. Not really suppose to be dating....my dad thinks its distracting.”

Mako just mumbles incoherently something like “oh yeah…talking, ew.”through his milkshake. A beat passes before asami continues “ its nice to make a new friend though” 

Mako pulls his milkshake away from his mouth “oh…a friend…good.” they sit in silent another few moments before mako speaks again 

“they use reddi-whip I can tell. Its uh from a can but its still good.” Asami picked up her milkshake and takes a sip. 

___________________________

“It wasn’t that bad” mako says while running to catch up with korra outside class. “How was that not bad? You have nothing in common.” korra retorts. 

Mako looking little defeated says “well.. not yet” korra puts a hand on his shoulder “asami thinks you are into abstract art and repressed British literature. None of that is you.” 

Mako perks up little to say “hey it could be! I started reading that remains of the day book. I mean I fell asleep a few times. But I’m still reading it. Thats gotta count for something.” 

Korra admits she’s alittle impressed mako is actually reading the book but shakes it off to get to her point. “there are no points for effort.” 

They both start walking toward the parking lot and mako responds “isn’t that what love is? How much effort you put into loving someone?” Korra being surprised by mako again takes a second before saying “well whatever love is, we just blew it with asami.” And then takes the turn to go toward her apartment away from mako. 

Korra is stepping out of the shower when her phone buzzes on the nightstand. 

Satosaurus: well that was….weird. 

Korra texts mako 

Mako: yes! I can do this!  
Mako: we can do this!

Korra: fine

Mako: yes! ill pay you double 

Korra: you don’t have to pay me

Mako: don’t be weird dude, why else would you do this? I’ve got savings.

Korra drops her phone back on the bed and tries to answer makos question…. Not answer him but just the question. Why is she doing this? Helping her best friends brother attempt to get a girl that korra can’t stop thinking about that is so far out of both of their leagues but she for some reason is really down to earth and kind and beautiful and is actually giving them the time of day. 

korra knows she won’t be able to sleep and doesn’t wanna stare at her ceiling again re-analyzing every word asami has written to her. 

So korra gets dressed and grabs her bag and heads to the library. 

On week days the campus library is 24 hour and honestly probably busiest around 10pm when korra is riding the elevator to the 5th floor. The 5th and 6th floor are suppose to be quiet floors but its an unspoken rule that the 5th is more of an upper level lounge for juniors and seniors to study away from the new obnoxious freshmen. 

Korra comes here pretty often, not as much now that she lives on her own and doesn’t have to find somewhere to be when a sock was on the door of her dorm room, but still often enough to have a favorite spot. 

Through the left isles of books in the back corner there is a table that is perfectly hidden from others but korra can see everything on the left side of the room. Looking down as to not disturb anyone she doesn’t notice until it was too late to turn around that someone was in her spot. Someone korra instantly regretted making eye contact with. 

Emerald green somehow even more vibrant in the soft light of the library staring back at her with a small but still noticeable smile on her face. ‘Holy shit glasses, she wears glasses. How can someone be so hot with glasses’ korras inner monologue screams and then tells her to turn around and run but asami puts a hand on korras arm and says “no stay, plenty of room.” 

Korras eyes cant seem to leave where asamis hand was on her and she swears that one spot has a fever. Korra nods and sits across from asami at the table that would typically seat 6 people. but no one shares tables at the library. Unless you know the person.  
Did asami think she knows korra. Korra would say she know asami pretty well but wasn’t able to admit it. 

They sit in the space between comfortable and uncomfortable silence for close to an hour when asami suddenly scoots her chair back and says in a half whisper “im gonna get a coffee, want anything?” 

Korra looks up from her laptop and asami is looking directly at her. like if she looked any harder korra might catch on fire. Korra looks down and attempts to speak but just kind of coughs out a “no thanks” and asami finally redirects her beautiful eyes. She asks korra to watch her stuff and that she’ll be right back. 

Feels like a year but also just a moment when asami returns and sets a disposable coffee cup down next to korra before moving to her side of the table and sitting back down. Korra looks up and she is taking a sip from her own coffee so korra looks down at the one sat next to her. 

Asami swallows and korra watches her throat muscles move. ‘Jesus Christ’ korra thinks loud enough that she thinks asami could probably hear it somehow. 

Asami then speaks “thought you might like some tea. I never see you with coffee in class so I just figured you were a tea drinker.” Korra can feel her eyebrow lift involuntarily and says before thinking “you watch me in class?” 

Asamis eyes go wide for a second and she starts to say “uh..no.. I um..” Korra decides to let her off the hook and speaks before asami can finish 

“good instincts though, I am one of those tea drinkers.” Korra smiles and finally picks up the cup and takes a sip of warm jasmine tea. Its funny that day her and asami collided outside the gym korra kept getting hints of jasmine in her nose the rest of the day. and now smelling jasmine in asamis presence seems right. 

Asami smiles but doesn’t speak again for awhile and they go back to the now more comfortable silence of studying. 

Korra finished up everything she could possibly get ahead on 5 minutes ago and is now trying to think of a way to break the silence and say goodbye to asami. But she doesn’t actually want to leave. 

So she finally takes a semi-deep breath and speaks “so what are you working on?” 

Asami looks up and over her glasses at korra but doesn’t lift her head. korra can feel her breath hitch at once again another way she didn’t know a person could look so heart wrenchingly attractive. 

Asami finishes typing something and looks up at korra fully this time with such an inviting warm smile says “oh sorry if I was being loud, sometimes when I get really into a design I zone out and make noises.” Asami hadn’t been making any noise but now korra was very interested in hearing asamis noises…. 

Korra shakes her head back to the present and responds “oh no you weren’t you just looked really deep in thought” asamis smile turns into something a little more curled in her corners when she says “you were watching me?” 

Korra connects the irony of her asking asami the same question just a few hours ago but asami laughs and continues 

“I actually finished school stuff a few hours ago. Im working on designs for my dads company now.” Korra closes her laptop in front of her to get a better view of the papers asami has strew about on her side of the table. 

Korra can see what looks like a car and finally a lightbulb above her head goes off when she reads an upside down Future Industries letter head above the blueprint. 

“Asami Sato.” Asami takes off her glasses and folds them up while responding “yes?” 

Korra doesn’t really have anything else to say as too many things are starting to click and make a lot more sense in her head. But one thing that still doesn’t make sense is why she’s talking to korra….or mako for that matter. 

She’s Asami Sato, heir of an empire, surely she could do better than college kids. But before korra can figure out how to speak again asami is closing her laptop and leans over the table to take korras hand in hers “can we not make this a big deal, I kind of liked having that person who didn’t treat me like im me.” 

Korra feels that fever coming back, this time in her hand resting in asamis. “You don’t like being you?” Korra asks 

“No of course I like being me, I mean I get to do what I love and didn’t have to wait 10 years through graduate school to start doing it.” Korra nods and asami keeps talking “so im assuming if you didn’t know who I was mako doesn’t either….” 

Korra doesn’t know how to answer that question. It didn’t seem like mako knew who asami was, I mean who takes Asami Sato to get fries and shakes?......But she did come…korra was getting more confused herself but decided to play it safe and say that she didn’t know if mako knew or not. 

Asami finally lets go of korras hand and leans back to think before saying “he never mentioned it in any of his letters… or on messenger..” Korra speaks up quickly to cover her own ass “oh well he probably didn’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable!” Asami looks at her with a skeptical eye but nods and seems to believe her. 

“How long have you and mako been friends?” Korra doesn’t wanna continue lying to asami so she opts for the truth 

“we just met this semester in class.” Asami seems alittle surprised “oh i didn’t realize, you guys seem close. Always see you two together.” 

Korra sees an opening to make this conversation less serious and takes it “ms.asami are you stalking us?” She teases. Asami laughs and flicks her hair over one shoulder and responds in a tone Korra knows she will hear in her dreams “you wish”. 

Korra is for sure blushing but tries to brush it off by looking down at her watch to see is read almost 1am. “Well I better head out. Wouldn’t wanna oversleep and walk in late to beifong.” Korra says while standing and gathering her things. She takes a glance up to see asami look alittle .....disappointed? 

But then it’s gone and she quickly agrees with Korra and starts collecting her own things. They walk toward the elevator together in silence and Korra gestures for asami to go first into the elevator and Korra then follows. 

Korra is kind of zoned out taking in the scent of jasmine swirling around but realized they stopped but not on the bottom floor. 

The elevator door opens on the 3rd floor and 5 frat boys swarm in and Korra and asami are forced to move to one side. Asami in front of Korra. 

The boys are loud and the one next to asami is clearly checking her out and is his hand about to? 

Right as the boy tries to snake his arm around Asami to grab her ass Korra reacts without any second thought and places her hand on Asamis hip that is closest to the creep and pulls her backwards so her back is flush with korras front. 

No words were exchanged but the boy meets korras eyes that were no doubt burning with anger and the boy just scoffs and turns back to his friends. The elevator door finally opens and the boys file out to leave just korra and asami. 

Korra doesn’t realize till that moment her hand is still on asami waist and she quickly removes it and starts to apologize as they both exit. Asami doesn’t say anything and Korra is alittle concerned she made her mad but then she realizes where Asamis eyes are locked. at the same 5 boys staring back at them. 

Asami turns toward the door of the library and quickly grabs korras hand and interlocks their fingers. Korra thinks she might need to go to the ER for the burn in her hand she is feeling from Asamis touch but pushes that down and walks with her outside. 

Once the are in the parking lot asami turns around to see the boys nowhere to be found and gives korras hand an extra squeeze before letting go. She turns and tells Korra thank you for walking with her and for before in the elevator. 

At the mention of the elevator Korra knows she is growing pinker but she swears she sees asami turning a new hue as well. Korra brushes it off telling her it’s nothing and that men are trash to which they both laugh and nod. 

Asami tells Korra goodnight and slides into her car and drives away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added a lot of my own back story in this one. I want them to have more of a character arch than the movie gave them. hope you guys are liking it so far. another chapter will probably come today. I like the idea of posting in sets of 2.   
> til then, Jo.


	6. Chapter 6

The week goes by and Korra continues to message asami via ghost messenger with makos input. He mostly just wants to go out with her again. No doubt to get another milkshake but Asamis schedule isn’t very flexible lately so he has to settle on a date in a week or so. 

Of course Korra doesn’t mind cause she still gets to message asami and attempt to help mako get to know the girl. They usually only message after class when mako is still with Korra so they can figure out what to respond together but Friday night Korra gets a message from Satosaurus around midnight. 

And mako is already asleep. So Korra takes this one solo. 

Ghost messenger:  
Satosaurus: so ... why are you always up so late? 

Avatar83: are you watching me ? ;)  
After it’s already sent Korra realizes that was her conversation with asami not makos. And she really hopes asami doesn’t connect those dots.

Satosaurus: you wish lol

Korra sighs in relief and decided to just answer Asamis original question.

Avatar83: I’m up late because everyone else is asleep. More room for thoughts.

Satosaurus: hour of secrets?

Avatar83: something like that.

Satosaurus: so...what secrets? 

That last message has Korras stomach turning in knots. She wants to tell asami it’s her so bad. But what then? Asami would just forget about all the lying and the boy that she thinks she is connecting with. At least mako knows that asami find him attractive. Korra doesn’t even know if asami likes her. Or even likes girls!   
She can’t. She wants to be honest but she can’t. 

Avatar83: wouldn’t you like to know :) 

Asami just sends an emoji with the tongue sticking out and even that makes Korra smile silly.   
Korra doesn’t respond and has dreams of cute emojis and jasmine tea. 

Over the weekend Korra and mako have to meet up to work on their project and of course the topic soon switches to their TA. 

“So what do you like about asami?” Korra asks while mako is still writing down some notes.   
He takes a minute and the best he could come up with is “she’s pretty......and smart.....and is never mean. And she smells like flowers. Why?” 

Korra almost wants to correct him and say asami smells like fresh jasmine but doesn’t and looks back down at her notes because she doesn’t know what to say. mako speaks up again “what else could I like about her?” 

Now Korra knows what to say but proceeds with caution 

“I dont know.......how her eyes look right into yours when you talk.....or how she twirls her hair when she’s reading....How her laugh just busts out like she can’t help it and just for a few moments she stops being so perfect....How she has at least 5 different voices......How you could just live in an ocean of her mind and when you talk you feel like she knows you, like really knows you...”

Korra looks up and sees mako looking back at her with an expression she’s never seen on him before. ‘Uh-oh’ 

mako looks to the floor before speaking “I’m so stupid...” 

Korra comes quickly to her own defense “No! no no no it’s not-“ 

mako cuts her off “no I’m so dumb, that the stuff you say when you love someone, why can’t I be like that. You can say those things and you don’t even care! I love her! Ugh!” 

Korra takes a moment to process makos words ‘he doesn’t know....he thinks I’m just a good writer....wow he is dumb’ then she speaks “you try harder than anyone I’ve ever met to show a girl you love them. And If love isn’t the effort you put in...then what is it?” 

Mako smiles and meets korras eyes. They are quiet for a bit longer after than but get back to the project and Korra is safe with her secret for another day. 

___________________________

Mako and Korra are in makos truck outside the diner Tuesday night 30 minutes before he is suppose to meet asami for their second date. Korra is once again trying to jam pack makos brain with last minute knowledge 

“if she brings up immigration you’ve been talking about the recent-“ 

mako interrupts “I know.” 

Korra just continues “when in doubt if she brings up a name and it’s Italian it’s probably an artist, if it’s French it’s probably-“ 

mako cuts her off again with a hand on her shoulder “hey. Thanks.” 

Korra looks up at him and just gives him a quizzical “oh, sure.” In response. 

Mako takes a minute and then says “I know I’m probably still gonna crash and burn.... but thanks for sticking it out with me anyways” Korra feels something new she hasn’t experienced in makos presence before. Regret? Empathy? 

She shakes it off and says “well, it’s not like you didn’t pay me.” He laughs alittle and turns to open his door. 

Korra grabs his other arm before he can leave the car and says gently “you’re not gonna crash and burn.” He smiles and nods and closes the door behind him. 

Once Korra is alone she’s speaks to herself “he’s totally gonna crash and burn.” 

Just then Asamis red Satomobile pulls into the parking lot and she steps out as confident and beautiful as ever. She’s talking on the phone and stops to finished her conversation leaning against her car and Korra can’t stop the though of pushing asami against that car herself. 

Korra let’s her fantasy play out alittle longer until she sees asami pushing her phone into the back pocket of her black skinny jeans and Korra slouches down in the seat to make sure she isn’t seen. Asami finds mako at the same booth and slides into her side. 

They are both smiling at each other and then speak at the same time 

Asami saying “so I want wondering...”   
and mako opted for “so what about that immigration Bill.” 

Both stop and stare waiting for the other to continue and mako apologizes for cutting her off and asks her to repeat herself but asami insists mako say what he was going to say and now both Mako and Korra know he’s fucked. 

He stammers “so yeah that immigration Bill is something right?” Asami cocks her head to the side and Korra can even tell she’s confused but just says “right..... look we don’t have to talk about serious things.” 

Mako straightens up at the revolution and says “oh! Okay cool.” Mako takes a swig from his milkshake and then speaks again 

“oh, what were you going to say before.” Asami looks down and then back up at him “oh I was just gonna say that it’s still cool that we are still friends.” Mako drops his shoulders again and thankfully the waiter drops off their food so they don’t have to speak for a moment. 

Korra looking in on this train wreak decides to take a chance and pulls out her phone. 

Avatar83: I get nervous when you are close. 

Asami looks at her phone and then up to mako “you messaged me?...” she asks. His eyes go wide and he just says “oh uh yeah.” And grabs his phone to hold in his lap. 

Asami gives him a weak smile back and then starts to text back

Satosaurus: why?

Avatar83: …

Satosaurus: im just a girl.

Korra sitting in makos car looking into the diner at asamis side profile types exactly what she’s thinking

Avatar83: you’re not just a girl. 

Korra can see Asami smile little bit wider and look up at mako who is typing on his phone but not to asami. 

Sharkbrows: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!  
Avatar83: would you chill and stop looking out the window at me. Its going to be fine. Just smile. 

Mako looks up for a moment and sees asami eyeing him sweetly and gives her way to big of a smile in return. She looks back down to type. 

Satosaurus: im not? Then what are you?

Korra thinks of a million responses she could give asami in that moment but decides against all of them and goes with something maybe mako could play off. 

Avatar83: also not just a girl

At her message she can see asami visibly laugh inside the diner and look to mako who laughs too loud in return and gives her a thumbs up? ‘what the hell is wrong with him’ korra thinks. 

Satosaurus: you’re strange.   
Satosaurus: but cute.

Korra feels conflicted on how to respond to that one. But goes with humor yet again. 

Avatar83: you have classic bone structure. 

Satosaurus: thanks? Lol 

Korra is having an even harder time now trying to figure out what to say to asami. She types and deletes a few things over the course of maybe 30 seconds and then she sees movement inside the diner. its mako quickly standing up next to the table. 

“I don’t wanna just be friends” mako says too loud while standing at the table next to asami. Clearly drawing all the attention of the restaurant to them.   
Asami looks around and sinks alittle lower in the booth and just mumbles a small “oh”   
Not having any social queues mako continues “I think you’re pretty and funny and smart and your laughter, its like an ocean of thoughts. Like five oceans of thoughts. like five voices…I don’t know I just like you. 

Korra rolls her eyes at makos attempt to paraphrase their conversation before.   
Asami still hasn’t moved but eventually sits up a bit “I don’t ….I don’t know what to say…”   
makos shoulders fall at her response and he says in a normal volume this time “ yeah, me neither. Im not a good talker.” 

Even korra can see asamis face soften from outside the diner as she responds “thats okay.” Mako smiles and slides back into the booth. 

They both continue to smile at each other and korra for the first time that entire night feels like she is spying on them. Like she isn’t apart of this. I mean she’s not right? Mako is the one talking to asami. Mako is the one on a date with asami. Mako is the one that wants to kiss asami. Korras thoughts start to spiral and she really just doesn’t want to be there anymore. 

Korras walk home turns into a run. A full out sprint. Trying to keep her mind focused on her breathing and not on the beautiful girl in the diner on a date with an idiot. 

An idiot that korra set her up with. An idiot that korra helped get the girl she’s falling for. Maybe korra was the idiot. 

She doesn’t hear from mako or asami for the rest of the night and her mind is playing every awful scenario of post date activities on repeat all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright bros next chapter has *spicy* content. obviously not with Korra and asami so who's. that. Pokemon?! (and then imagine like a silhouette figure with sharp shoulders and cut jaw line and low bun)   
> til then, Jo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here goes nothin! my first attempt at *spicy* writing.

Korra is already sitting in class when mako scares the shit out of her by jumping over the seats next to her. He slams down into his chair while basically shouting “guess who rocked their second date?!” 

After korra realized she wasn’t having a heart attack she looks at makos giant smile before turning back to her computer.   
“congrats” she’s able to get out through a clenched jaw. thankfully he takes that as enough and starts to unpack his bag and get ready for lecture. 

A few minutes pass and korra can’t stop her brain from thinking about the date and is basically boiling over to ask “so what did you and asami talk about?” 

She was just being a good friend. thats what friends do right? Ask each other about their love lives? 

Mako looks like he is reliving memories of the date as he says “ I don’t know… but we got milkshakes and fries…and we held hands… it was uh, quiet…but nice. she said she had papers to grade so I walked her out to her car…and I kissed her!” He said the last part alittle to loud for korras liking. 

Just because it was too loud….not because of what he said…..he could kiss asami. Thats what you do on dates. You kiss people. Korra tries to sound not so jealous but probably fails “how did you know she wants to be kissed?” 

Mako, not realizing the double meaning in her words just takes the literal route. “Well she gave me the look.” 

Korra knows she needs to end this conversation before she punches mako out of jealous? Envy? Stupidity? She isn’t sure. She just knows that asami shouldn’t be giving mako the look. 

Korra leaves class just as mad as when she was sitting next to mako. Why is she feeling like this? She has no right. Asami doesn’t even know her. And what if she did. Not like that would change anything. Not like asami would just pick korra over mako if she knew she was an option. She probably doesn’t even like girls. ugh.

Korra is mad but is done feeling bad for herself and just then, like the smol angel she is, opal texts her with the perfect solution. 

Opal: hey! Kuvira just got her new place in the city and is having a party tonight. Free drinks? 

Korra: omg yes. I need one. I’ll be over around 8 and we can ride together. 

Korras mood improves drastically. Thinking about hanging out with her two best friends and getting free alcohol is always a good thing. 

Then her mind wanders to Kuvira. I guess it wouldn’t be awful seeing her again. korra feels the smallest butterflies in existence do a few flips in her stomach but then they are gone. Korra doesn’t think about it too much. What was she gonna wear? 

Korra doesn’t even knock and lets herself into Opal, Bolin and Makos place. She hears the quick clicking of heels to her right and soon hears opal screech and pull her into a tight hug. After a long embrace she pushes korra away by her shoulders to get a look at what she’s wearing. 

Her hair is up in a messy bun, cause she knows it shows off her neck more, a black tight t-shirt that she cut into a crop top herself. Her favorite pair of black skinny jeans tucked into perfectly worn black ankle boots. “you look so good!” opal yells and korra blushes slightly and turns to walk into the kitchen.   
She knows she looks good but its always nice to hear. 

Bolin soon emerges and chimes in “you look hot kor!” Korra just says thank you, no blush to accompany that compliment cause you don’t blush when your pretty much brother calls you hot. 

mako is the last to leave his room and korra colors herself shocked he is even coming. Im sure opal had to press for far too long to get him to agree. 

20 minutes later they are driving through a very nice part of town that korra has only been to a handful of times. Designer stores and museums line the street around them when the GPS lady says they are here. Mako pulls into the parking garage and opal says to valet the car per kuviras request. 

korra never realized that Kuvira had money. But how was she suppose to know either. I mean her jeep is nice but its not like korra would know what the tag insides kuviras clothes say. thought she probably could find out if she wanted to. 

Korra pushes that thought aside, but not completely away, as they make their way through the lobby to the private elevator for residents. Korra can hear live piano before the elevator door even opens. Once it does open the first face she sees is Kuvira. 

A silky off-white button up clings to kuviras muscular frame. With a few of the top buttons not done up and a few silver chains drawing you to her collar bones for a very specific purpose. its tucked into dark green slacks that are tight in some places and loose in others which usually korra doesn’t think looks good but right now it looks great on Kuvira. A black belt and black Chelsea boots tie the outfit together. 

Opal and Bolin immediately drag mako toward the open bar while korra seems to be stuck to the ground under kuviras gaze. “Seems I’ve underdressed” korra manages to get out under her breath. Kuvira only chuckles and puts her arm around korras waist to start walking her toward the bar where the others are. 

She leans in to korras ear while they walk “I think you look great. Honestly over dressed.” The double meaning in kuviras remark doesn’t slip by korra and now she is blushing again. Kuviras hand loosen to just ghost on the small of korras back as she gets her a drink and hands it to korra. They cheers and stare at each other while they take a sip and kuvira winks at korra before turning to opal to immerse herself in conversation. 

Korra is still sipping her drink waiting for the blush to leave her cheeks ‘how is she so confident?’ Korra thinks. ‘Is it really that easy to tell that I’m attracted to her? Did I give her the look?’ Korra ends up finishing her drink and getting another quickly and dismissing herself from the group to give herself a look around the party. 

Three or maybe four drinks later korra is rounding the corner of the kitchen trying to find a bathroom. She doesn’t find one there but sees stairs leading up to where she assumes kuviras bedroom is but her drunk mind just thinks ‘bathroom’ and hurries up the stairs. 

Korra confidently walks right through kuviras bedroom and find the bathroom. Closes the door and has that moment everyone who has ever been too drunk in someone else’s home knows. The bathroom time when you look at yourself way too deeply in the mirror and realize just how many drinks you’ve had. Korra isn’t on the worst side of that spectrum, she’s definitely been a lot worse in the past, but she is tipsy and feeling invincible. 

She pulls herself together by the thought that she didn’t really get to see kuviras bedroom and that maybe on the way out she’ll take a look around. Just as she’s about to unlock the door to leave the bathroom she hears voices come into the bedroom. One is of course kuvira but the other is high pitched…and sing-songy...and slurring. Korra listens in 

“Ginger you’re drunk, this isn’t a good time.” She hears kuvira say, then the other girl throw out half sentence protests but clearly is drunk. 

“Please baby, I want you to do that thing to me again.” Korras eyebrows hit the roof listening alittle more intensely.

“Ginger I told you, we shouldn’t do this anymore. it’s not gonna work.” Kuvira seems alittle more irritated as she continues “ I think you should go get some water, and ask varrick to take you home.” 

Korra hears more half protests from the drunk woman but then hears the bedroom door close. Korra quickly unlocked the door to get out of there before kuvira comes back but when she swings the bathroom door open she is looking at kuviras bare back. 

‘Why isn’t she wearing a bra?’ Korra thinks before shouting “ahh!” And covering her eyes. kuvira jumps at the noise but then is laughing to find korra standing in her bedroom while she is half naked. “Oh hello” kuvira says teasingly. 

“Why don’t you have a shirt on.” korra says and kuvira quickly answers with a question. 

“Why are you in my bedroom” korra scoffs but answers. 

“I had to pee. Sorry I didn’t mean to spy on you.” Kuviras laughing again and korra can hear her moving around. 

“You can move your hands you know.” Korra does so very slowly making sure kuvira was actually clothed. She now had on a black rendition of the same shirt. 

Kuvira continues while moving to sit in her desk chair across the room. “So you heard that did you?” She has such a shit eating grin on her face that korra knows which part she is referring to but chooses to ignore her. 

“Why did you change your shirt?” Kuviras face stays just as smug when she answers “she got lipstick on my collar.” 

Korra laughs at that, moves to sit on the edge of kuviras bed and says before thinking “of course she did.”   
Kuvira just chuckles “jealous?” Korra scoffs and ignore that comment but finally Verbalizes the thing that has been plaguing her mind.   
“What did you do to her?”

Now Kuviras eyebrows were the ones that shot up, suprised at korras boldness but didn’t let it phase her. In three strides kuvira is standing at the foot of the bed looking down at Korra in front of her. Korra not knowing what to do with herself just stands up right in front of kuvira. 

A beat passes as they just stare at each other. Slowly kuvira tilts forward and korra can feel her breath on her ear “wanna find out?” 

Korra hears her but doesn’t move. her mind is screaming ‘yes.’ That she wants know exactly what kuvira did to that other girl. But her body doesn’t respond. Kuvira clearly is taking her reaction as a clue to back away but korra doesn’t want her to. Kuviras eyes leave her face to turn around but korra instantly misses her gaze. She wants kuvira to look at her like that again. To make her feel that tightening in her stomach and the warmth alittle lower again. 

Korras brain finally gets her body to cooperate and grabs the side of kuviras face when it attempts to turn away. Startled when her head was turned back around kuviras hands land on korras hips. korra looks at kuvira and again feels the tightening. But this time she doesn’t shy away. 

She leans in and closes her eyes thinking kuvira is definitely gonna get the hint now but soon she feels the hands leave her hips and push against her shoulders. When she’s thrown off balance she attempts to step back but is met with the back of her knees hitting the mattress and she falls back on to the bed. 

realizing kuvira just pushed her korra is about to throw some choice words at her in protest but then a body is on top of hers and her lips are moving in sync with theirs. 

Minutes of deep lustful kisses later Kuvira pushes herself up with hands on either side of korras head and when korras eyes flutter open she sees that same smug smile and instead of wanting to slap it off she wants to feel it against her. 

she grabs the back of kuviras neck and pulls her back down into another kiss. Too hard and too fast they basically punch each other with each others mouths but it isn’t pain korra is feeling. 

In an attempt to gain some control of the situation korras hands go around kuviras waist as she pushes her to one side until kuvira is the one with her back against the mattress. Korra leans up and takes note of her current situation. panting hard with pieces of hair falling out of her bun and into her eyes while she is sitting on kuviras pelvis. 

In their struggle kuviras shirt has lifted up her front giving korra a great view of her protruding hip bones and taut stomach. Korras hands press against the muscles of kuviras stomach as slowly moves them to her sides to push the fabric ever higher. Kuviras hands clench into korras thighs hoping korra continues pushing her shirt upward. 

Feeling too riled up for korras slow pace kuviras hands move to start to undo the buttons of her own shirt. Korra grabs her eager hands and pulls them away while leaning back down to give her another kiss and whisper on her lips “patiences” 

kuvira doesn’t like that answer and reverses the grip so she is now holding korras wrists and sits up so she is eye level with the girl planted on her lap. She moves korras arms behind her back and takes them both in one hand while grabbing korras chin with the other to pull her into a searing kiss. 

When she pushes korras chin away to separate them the look on korras face tells kuvira exactly what she wants to know. Korras a bottom. Eyes still closed and mouth slightly open korra feels lightheaded she is so turned on. 

The vice grip on her hands behind her back is released and she feels fingers grabbing at the fabric of her crop top. Without a second thought she raises her arms to assist. Kuvira throws the piece of fabric to the side and begins kissing up korras sternum over her collarbones and up the side of her neck. 

Korras hands are in kuviras now very messy hair as she pulls the girl below her forever closer to her skin. Kuviras hands are everywhere. But seem to keep sliding over korras back and the clasp of her bra but she isn’t taking it off. Korra gets impatient and unclasps it herself and lets it fall in-between them. 

Kuviras hands are digging into korras hips and korra doesn’t like the cold air on her now very hard nipples and grabs kuviras head and guides her to where she wants it. 

Kuviras tongue meets a cold peak and korra is not at all embarrassed to admit she gasped. Arching her back to push more onto kuviras mouth. Kuvira licks and sucks and rakes her nails down korras back which draws out more small moans and movement from the girl above her. 

A few more minutes of this treatment and korra is all but fucking herself with kuviras hip bone. Kuvira truly could do this all night but knows they both want more. 

Kuvira pulls away from korras chest as korra attempts to pull her back and moan in protest but kuvira fights it. Looking up at the girl on top of her for the first time in a few minutes to see a desperate mess of a girl. 

Blown out pupils and puffy parted lips that are so inviting kuvira can’t resist crashing them into hers a few more times. Korra is the one to pull away this time. Moves her legs over kuvira, off her lap and stands next to the bed. 

Kuvira leans up, resting on her elbows to watch korra slide her jeans down way to slow while turning sideways to give kuvira a great view of her bare ass in a very small thong. Once her pants are completely off and she is about to crawl back onto the bed kuviras speaks up. “Stop. Take those off”

Kuvira can really only be taking about one article of clothing considering its all korra has left. Korra smiles and listens pushing the thong down and letting it fall to the floor. 

This time she doesn’t attempt to move back onto the bed. She’s waiting for instruction. 

Kuvira takes note. “Go lock the door.” Korra bounces happily over to the door and pushes in on the handle to lock it. She then feels a hand on her hip spin her around and kuvira pushes her up against the door. 

Korras gasps yet again and lets her head tilt back to meet the door. Kuvira chuckles while saying against korras exposed neck “you really enjoy being submissive don’t you? Or are you just a good girl for me?” 

Korra doesn’t need to answer with words. Her body is saying enough. She is pulling kuviras head into her neck and arching her back off the door to press into kuviras chest. 

Kuvira slides her hands down korras backside and grabs her thighs to lift her up against the door. Korra seems to like the change of position and starts grinding on kuviras front again. kuvira tells korra to hold on and walks them both over to kuviras desk and sets korra down on it. 

Kuviras hands find resting points on korras thighs but don’t stay for long moving one to where she knows korra wants it. Feeling warm and wet silk meet her fingers kuvira lets out a low moan into korras mouth. 

She dances around korras entrance ghosting over her clit from time to time but never giving enough pressure to really satisfy the girl below her. Korra trying to find more friction by grinding into kuviras hand. Kuvira gets the message and pulls her mouth away from korras to ask “what do you want?” 

Korra pulls kuvira back in for another kiss before moving toward kuviras ear places messy kisses along the way “I want you to fuck me. please.” Kuvira moans again and finally breaches korras entrance with a single finger. And good thing she did cause korra is tight. 

Korra is already on another plain of ecstasy as kuvira continues to slowly push in and out of her careful to not push her over the edge. yet. 

Kuvira pulls out completely and korra gives her the prettiest moan in protest. kuvira brings the finger that was just inside korra up to korras mouth and she doesn’t even bat a beautiful eyelash before opening her mouth to take kuviras finger. Rolling her tongue around the digit tasting herself on kuviras finger. Kuviras own mouth wide open at the sight. “Do you want more?” Kuviras asks as she pulls her finger out of korras mouth. Korra just smiles and nods and kuvira kisses her again hard. 

Placing her hand back where it belongs she rubs korras clit a few times before attempting to slide two fingers into her. Once kuviras fingers are fully sheathed korra is gasping and moaning and throwing out a slew of curse words with every pump but kuvira wants her to say something else. 

Once she’s sure korra isn’t in pain she picks up her pace and works up to a pretty unbearable pace for any extended period of time. Kuviras glad she didn’t work out arms today or her forearm would be even worse off right now. 

Korra is holding onto kuvira for dear life, gripping so hard into her back she is sure she is gonna leave marks. But I guess thats fair seeing the wounds kuvira left on korras chest and neck. 

Korra is getting close, kuvira can feel her fingers being cut off from blood circulation “fuck you are so tight” kuvira is starting deeper , slower thrusts in and curling her fingers to find that spot. She knows exactly when korra falls over the edge. she can feel korra flutter around her fingers and korra is giving kuvira exactly what she wanted. 

“Oh my god…oh…fuck…kuvira… don’t stop…” with the added encouragement kuvira hits a second wind and pounds hard into korra through her orgasm. The entire time korra is repeating kuviras name like a prayer. 

Once the vice grip on kuviras fingers loosens a bit she pulls out and grabs korra under her thighs again to pick her up. Korra leans into her and throws her arms over kuviras shoulders. 

Kuvira can’t help but chuckle at the puddle she made korra turn into. she places korra back on her bed and moves around the other side to take off her own pants and slide into bed next to korra. 

Kuvira lays on her side, facing korra just taking in the after bliss korra is in. Korra notices she is staring and looks over “I think I almost blacked out. Give me a minute but then i’ll be ready to go.” 

Kuvira laughs and places a hand on korras stomach “what an ego boost. But its okay. Im tired. You just owe me next time.” Korra smiles and leans over to kuvira to kiss her. 

This ones not as messy but sweet and promising. “Deal” korra says, kissing her a few more times before they both drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see that wasn't so bad....right? if you liked it, thanks for being nice to me. if you didn't, please lie to me for now. ill get better.   
> til then, Jo.


	8. Chapter 8

Korra wakes up to a knock on the door and then a pounding in her head. She opens her eyes but can’t really keep them open because one: its too bright, and two: the light is too loud.   
Or maybe the pounding is too loud? 

She doesn’t think she has ever been this hung over….and at the same time she still feels drunk. Turning to the side she is realizing where she is and that kuvira is nowhere to be found. 

She finds her clothes folded neatly on kuviras desk chair and a note on the desk she was fucked on last night that reads “take these” and two oval blue pills she recognizes as Advil and a glass of water. 

Korra smiles and takes the pills, quickly puts her clothes on and open the door. 

Downstairs is a very different scene than when she left it last night. Opal and Bolin are both laying on the couch with their eyes closed but korra thinks they are awake. Just probably feeling a lot like korra is. 

Then mako walks out of the kitchen and greets korra. “Oh good you’re up. We gotta go, I have to be to work in like an hour.” Korra asks where kuvira is to which opal tells her she had an early morning meeting but told her they could stay as long as they wanted.   
Korra thinks if mako wasn’t her ride home she would have probably stayed.

The ride home is quiet. Opal and Bolin are both attempting not to yack in makos back seat. They clearly drank alittle more than korra but she is having a tough time too. Her head is pounding and she really just wants to go back to sleep. 

Mako drops off the three at the apartment and tells korra she is welcome to take a nap in his room until she feels better. Korra thanks him cause she is for sure taking him up on that offer. 

________________________________

Korra wakes up again to a knock on the door but this time it isn’t accompanied by a pound in the head which she is grateful for. 

But she is however accompanied now with opal opening makos bedroom door, which already was bad enough cause korra took off her pants to nap but then she hears a voice that isn’t opal. korra leaps out of bed. She knows that voice. 

She is jumping to pull her jeans over her ass when she hears opal shout “ahh! Korra. I thought you left.” Korra finishes buttoning her pants before answering “sorry I slept longer than I thought.” Opal is about to say something else but hears Bolin shout from the other room and opal looks away worried and leaves to find out what happen.

Leaving asami and korra both standing in makos bedroom. 

Asami takes in korras image, tosled sleep hair, make up that is still on from last night, pants that she clearly just put on ‘she has a nice butt’ asami says to herself, at least two hickeys on her neck and… is that a hickey or bruise on her hip?…she has nice abs… what was I doing? 

Korra fidgets under asamis gaze but manages a “hi” to which asami gives an equally awkward “hi” back. 

Asami continues to look at korra and then her eyes dart over to the bed and then back at korra a few time before she asks “so… you and mako… you guys are like…” korra quickly cuts her off “oh my god, no. I was just drunk and he let me nap here. He’s at work. And he is like 100% into you.” 

Korras confession has asami feeling alittle relieved but she finds herself still wondering where korra got the hickeys from. She doesn’t ask that but in a roundabout way still does “so you guys went out last night?” 

korra realizes that asami might be upset with mako that he didn’t invite her out with them. She tries to come up with an excuse for him. “Uh yeah we did. Im sure he wanted to invite you. But we found out about the party pretty last minute.” 

Asami laughs and waves a hand in front of her while saying “oh no no its fine, im really weird at parties… usually ramble about things no one cares about cause im anxious. I can be such a nervous idiot.” 

hearing asamis words korra looks up to meet her eyes and says alittle to quickly “you could never be an idiot.” 

Once she realizes how strange that sounded she added “ I mean mako would never think that about you, because he’s like way into you.” 

Before asami can answer korra grabs her shoes “I should probably get going. Nice to see you again.” 

She tries to walk past asami but stops when she eyes what asami has been holding this whole time. Following korras eyes, asami hands the small canvas to her before saying “its just some silly thing I made last night.” 

The canvas was a portrait of a white flower surrounded by shadows of grey and green. Korra loved it. not being able to help herself she verbalizes “I like the stroke off to the side….lonely… but hopeful.” 

Asamis eyes flick up to korras as she stares at her painting. Asami thinks ‘thats something mako would say’ but tells herself that they are friends so they could share common interest in art. 

Korras eyes meet asamis and she can see a question on asami tongue but right when her mouth opens they both hear a crash from the other side of the apartment, and the weird bubble they were both in for a moment burst. 

Korra hands the canvas back to asami and says “he’ll love it. See you around ms.asami.”

Asamis faces grows warm and she isn’t exactly sure why but she thinks she doesn’t like the way she feels when korra calls her ms.asami. she mumbles under her breath “stop calling me that.” more to herself cause she didn’t think it was loud enough for korra to still hear her.

But of course korra did hear her or at least heard her say something cause she turns back toward asami “hmm?” 

Asami collects herself and feels a stroke of confidence “you wanna get out of here?”

Korra is understandably shocked. not sure what asami means by get out of here. The apartment? Makos room? The college? The country? Did she want to get out the unknown ‘here’ with korra? Not knowing the answer to any of these questions korra still says yes. duh. 

Asami and korra drive in comfortable silence in asamis fancy SatoMobile that korra has definitely not thought about pushing her up and kissing her hard against....and is currently not thinking about how painfully attractive asami looks with her hand laying softly on the gear shift but tightening her grip around it to make her veins pop up alittle when she shifts. ‘What the fuck, now even her hands are hot?’ Korra scolds herself. 

They stop by korras apartment so she can change quickly into clean clothes and when she slides back into asamis passenger seat she feels the taller girls gaze on her neck and exposed collar bones. 

For the first time all morning korra thinks about the state of her neck and chest. Kuvira really knows how to leave her mark. Thinking of her escapades last night is leaving korra feeling scandalous but at the same time horrified that asami is seeing her like this. Literally anyone else in the world korra wouldn’t give a shit if they saw her battle scars but it felt wrong for asami to see them. 

They drive out of korras apartment complex and off of campus and korra should probably care where asami is taking her but really doesn’t. she leans forward to turn on the radio. 

Asami seeing movement to her right and looks to see korra move forward to figure out her radio when she sees the back of korras shoulder blade for the first time since getting in the car. A tight tank top hold korras frame in all the right places leaving her shoulders pretty exposed to show off scratches that no doubt accompany her hickeys. 

Asami grip tightens around the gear shift again and she feels a ball of red fire well up inside her. ‘Why is korra having clearly great sex making me so mad?’ Asami questions before verbalizing another “so you aren’t with mako but you do have a boyfriend right?” 

Korra stops fidgeting with the radio buttons and leans back to answer “um no”

Asami doesn’t miss a beat “girlfriend” 

Korra laughs at the fact that she is clearly easy to read in the sexuality department but answers “no not exactly one of those either” 

Asami feels her chest loosen up just a bit but she isn’t really sure why. 'So what korras not in a relationship. She’s clearly seeing someone and why do you care so much?' 

Asami didn’t say anything back and its making korra super anxious and she feels the need to add “she’s just a friend” not needing to specify who she was talking about. They both knew why they were having this conversation. 

Asami laughs at that “wow good friend. Wish I had friends like that” 

It takes all of korras willpower to not tell asami she would be her best friend, implying every double meaning possible, but she just laughs it off. 

They turn into what korra thinks is the private airport in republic city but isn’t sure anymore because why would asami be coming here?  
“Where are you taking me?” Korra asks as they park next to a huge silver barn looking building.

Asami turns off the car and just smiles before getting out and walking to the front toward the building. “You coming?” She says to korra who is still staring through the windshield in the passenger seat. 

‘I think id follow you anywhere’ korra thinks before smiling and stepping out of the car to catch up to asami. 

They step inside a pitch black warehouse and korra is hit in the face with the smell of metal shavings and grease. Asami just walks forward into the darkness and disappears right before korras eyes before she hears a motor come to life and the huge bay door next to them start to rise letting sunlight wash over the garage. 

Korra takes in her surroundings. A massive probably football field size warehouse littered with every possibly machine korra can think of. Fancy cars that look like the one asami drives in multiple different colors in different states of completion. And row of motorcycles that look like they would be on a show room floor. And right in the middle a private jet in a partially deconstructed state stands proudly with the future industries logo on the side. 

Asami isn’t looking at her multi-million dollar garage she’s looking at korra. Smiling softly but not saying a word. 

Once korra thinks she has digested her surrounding enough she looks back at asami waiting for some sort of explanation. 

“This is my dads old garage. He gave it to me to keep some of my projects.”

“An airplane is a project?” Korra asks

Asami laughs and turns back around to walk further into the garage. Korra follows.

“Daddy was gonna send the jet to scrap because it was broken. I asked him if I could have it to work on.” Asami explained 

Korra just nods but asami isn’t looking at her so she speaks up “generous daddy”   
Korra realizes that was kind of rude and corrects herself “I mean hiroshi, or mr.sato, generous man.”

Asami laughs at korras attempt of a sentence but doesn’t tease the poor girl.

They make their way up a flight of stairs in the very back of the warehouse and asami opens the door to let korra step inside.

A different smell is caressing korras nose now, acrylic and jasmine.

A king size mattress lays on the floor in the corner with perfectly clean white sheets. The rest of room however, pretty much covered in canvas’s, paint cans, paint splatter, and blueprints of varying sizes on the walls and floor. 

Korra turns to meet asami who is already looking at her. “I don’t live here, but I ended up just putting a bed here cause im honestly here more than im home.” Asami explains

Korra nods and walks further into the room to a table asami must be using as a desk. Korra drags her finger along the surface until the desk ends and then leans up against it. Not drawing parallels to kuviras desk and the adventures had on said desk at all. 

Clearing her throat to cover her blush she looks around the room again “I love it, its very you.”

Asami still standing across the room cocks her head to the side alittle and looks at korra with a smile “and how do you know that?” 

Korras eyes go wide and she is internally screaming ‘fuckkkk’ but thankfully she able to say something more literate “oh, I don’t. I guess. Just from what mako has said about you. That you….it seems like….. its you.” 

Asami gives korra a nod then grabs a pair of keys off a hook near the door and opens the door to leave. 

“Now where are we going?” Korra says feeling extra happy asami believed her very bad lie. 

Asami looks back swinging the keys around her beautifully manicured finger before answering “to my favorite secret place”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy to see people still along for the ride. if you've seen the movie you know where the next chapter is heading. or do you?!   
> til then, Jo.


	9. Chapter 9

30 minutes later they are outside the city limits driving fast around winding roads with thick forrest on either side. 

The keys turned out to be for an even sexier looking car that korra had never even seen before. When she asked about it asami gave her the answer korra was afraid of. “Oh I designed it. Prototype for next years line.” Of course she designed the sexiest car korra had ever seen. Dark red with black accents and rims to match. No roof and a gear shift that was a lucky 8 ball. 

Korra had to eventually tear her gaze away from asami next to her in fear she might drool on the red leather seats. So korra decided the safer option was outside where she kept her eyes until they pulled over into a hidden driveway of sorts. 

“Are you gonna kill me? Is this what you planned all along?” Korra jokes as she walks further into the woods behind asami.

Asami laughs and teases “no but thanks for the idea” 

Korra jokingly nervous laughs. Then asami stops and korra walks next to her to see what she’s looking at.

A small spring, with steam rising from the surface of the milky white water. Natural rock formations that look good enough to be replicated at every high end spa in republic city. Korra verbalizes the only word should could in that moment “wow”

To which asami starts walking along the rocks to the other side of the spring responding “I know right?” 

Asami sets down her phone and keys on a rock away from the water and just super nonchalantly takes off her button down by pulling it over her head. 

Korra of course sees the woman in from of her taking off her top and quickly turns around to admire the trees behind her. “Are these deciduous trees?”

Korra continues to stay turned toward the trees but hears the sound of the spring water being disturbed and then falling silent again.

Asami answers “I wouldn’t know.”

Korra takes her response as an indicator she could turn around, though she likely knew what she was going to see, but really no amount of prep could have prepared her for the sight.

Asami on the far side of the spring submerged so only her cut collarbones and black bra straps were on display. I mean along with her gorgeous as ever jaw line and soft looking cheeks and eyes that looked at korra with such an unreadable expression korra almost turned and ran out of sheer gay panic. 

What feels like an hour but in reality was only a few seconds they stare at each other. Asami nods and turns around like korra did before. ‘She wants me to get in? With her? In the water? The same water where she’s in her underwear? Am I suppose to be in my underwear? Im not wearing a bra!’ Korra has an entire conversation with herself while slowly taking off her pants and sliding into the water. 

Asami hears the sloshing of the water and then it slowly stills again so she slowly turns around to see korra. Still wearing her tank top and a wide eyed look like asami might still try to kill her. 

The silent stare returns and asami gets an idea. Turning around to push herself up on the rock behind her to reach for her phone giving korra a picture perfect view of asamis bare back……protruding hip bones…..dimples in the small of her back and omg she has an amazing ass. Asami grabs her phone and puts on a Spotify playlist she listens to during her night drives.

“You know I don’t think I’ve ever hung out with someone and they didn’t just wanna talk about my dad or the company or hitting on me.” Asami confesses 

Korra having no idea how to respond to that because she knew she fell into one of those categories, but asami didn’t know that “oh sorry, uh”  
Asami stops her with a hand reaching out to grab korras under the water while saying “no don’t be, it’s a good thing.”

Korra looks down at the water where under the surface her hand Is resting in asamis. but she doesn’t feel giddy like she thought she would. She feels guilty. Asami thinks she’s different. Thinks korra is sincere. Korra tries to navigate away from the thoughts spiraling in her head calling her a bad person so she just blurts out. 

“Makos cool right?” 

Asami lets go of korras hand and moves back across the spring to lean up against a rock before responding “He’s confusing. It’s like when I’m with him I feel….safe. he’s a sweet guy.” She pauses deep in thought and eventually continues  
“But then….he writes these things that feel…..not safe.”

Korra being confused and curious repeats “not safe?” 

Asami elaborates “I’m not really one to wear my emotions on my sleeve. Growing up I was taught to keep your feelings in check so no one can use them against you. But mako…I can’t stop myself from letting him use them against me. I mean its in a good way I guess…just scary. I’ve never felt so understood”

Korra feels like she could throw up but bites back the bile in her throat to seem like a normal person “sounds like you guys really have a connection.” Is all korra can stomach saying. She won’t break now, not in front of asami. When she gets home later she’ll let herself feel the black hole of guilt that is taking over her body.   
But right now she’s being a good friend to asami. its the least she can do. 

____________________

Some time later asami and korra are both floating in the spring looking up at the sky. Head to head where korra every now and then can feel asamis hair tickle her shoulder. Listening to asamis playlist in comfortable silence

Asami breaks the silence “my mom loved this song”

Korra hears the past tense verbiage in asamis confession but doesn’t think it’s the time to ask questions. 

Asami continues “ she said every song, movie, story, has a best part.”

Korra listens to the song more intensely.  
“Was that it?” She asks 

“Are you asking or saying?” Asami says cryptically

Korra isn’t sure if she is just thinking to far into this because she is paranoid but the way asami said that made it seem like she meant more just the song. And maybe so did korra. 

______________________

Hours later asami is pulling up to korras apartment and korra is still trying to conceal her very hard nipples that are very visible through her wet and now cold tank top. Failing miserably the entire ride asami noticed them almost immediately but tried to focuses on driving which had proven difficult. 

Korra gets out of the car and tells asami through the window that she had fun and that she’ll see her in class. Korra starts to walk away when asami calls out 

“hey….thanks, for today.” Korra just nods and tries to walk away again before hearing asami add  
“For what it’s worth, I hope you find the best part.”

Korra smiles and walks away to the apartment thinking that she might have already found it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for all the nice/funny comments, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. more to come.   
> til then, Jo.


	10. Chapter 10

Mako isn’t sure when it happened.   
Not even really sure what ‘it’ is.

But when mako walked out of kuviras kitchen to see korra glowing with perfect after sex euphoria he felt his stomach drop out his ass. Even in dirty clothes and a massive hangover she looked….different (beautiful). Maybe it was because korra seemed to be the first girl that mako didn’t think he needed to impress. Just felt like having a guy friend. But one with bright blue eyes that mako tried not to get lost in and boobs he tried not to get caught looking at.   
He didn’t know why he just wanted to be around her. 

So when korra didn’t show up to lecture Monday morning mako definitely noticed.

___________________

Korras alarm goes off but she is already awake. Has been for hours. 

Barely slept at all because every time she tries to close her eyes she is greeted with emerald green staring back at her.   
Looking at her with such disgust over what she’s done. how much hurt she’s caused. How much trust she’s exploited.   
Just like the feeling of falling it jerks korra awake time and time again. She knows she deserves it. her guilt ridden conscious finally rearing its ugly head. Korra can’t face asami. Cant keep lying to her. She knows asami will hate her. And she deserves it but doesn’t think she will ever recover if asami actually looks at her the way she does in korras nightmares. 

So she turns off her alarms knowing class isn't a good idea. 

__________________

Mako is leaving the lecture hall, paper in hand with a large A+ written in red ink on the corner. He pulls out his phone to text korra the good news but then gets a better idea. 

Mako knows korra has training hours right before him and usually sees her leaving the gym when he is just getting there. He decides to go little earlier and surprise her with the good news in person. 

Looking around the gym he doesnt see korra anywhere. Asks one of her teammates that is coming out of the locker room If she is in there but they tell him no but she was there not too long ago.   
Mako goes to the only other place he thinks korra would want to work out. 

Behind the gym is the practice field that the boys and girls team share for drills. Walking toward the field mako sees one lone person with one ball and just from the fancy footwork alone he knows its korra. 

He calls out to her “hey! Been looking for you everywhere. Why’d you miss class?”

Korra quickly turns in the direction of the noise. Hair whipping around her head and slapping the back of her neck and forehead that are practically dripping in sweat. A good, hard work out is really the only thing at this point that is helping her not think about asami. 

“Oh hey, yeah sorry I overslept.” She lies

“Oh no its fine. I just wanted to show you this!” He whips the paper out from behind his back, holding it up so korra can see the A+ on it. 

Korra finally giving her first genuine smile of the day runs up to get a better look and grabs the paper from mako. “Oh hell yeah! Looks like we are gonna ace this class!” Caught up in the celebration she throws her arms around makos neck to give him a tight hug. 

He returns the hug just as enthusiastically. wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up to spin her around. He then sets her down gently but keeps his arms on her waist. “Thanks korra, I really couldn’t have done it without you.” They are still holding on to each other and korra looks up to meet his gaze. “Oh yeah, no probl-hmm” korras response was cut short by makos lips crashing into hers. 

Truly in a state of shock it takes more time than she would like to admit to push mako away from her and off her mouth “what are you doing mako?!”   
“I thought you wanted me to! you know the look.” Mako basically whines

“No you idiot, I’m gay! And I like-“

Again korra doesn’t finish her sentence because just then she sees a figure standing on the edge of the field looking at both of them. Korras heart squeezes in her chest. 

“…Asami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cliff hanger?! what gives me the right lol. hope you liked this one. lots of things to digest. more angst to come.  
> til then, Jo.


	11. Chapter 11

“No you idiot, I’m gay! And I like-“

Again korra doesn’t finish her sentence because just then she sees a figure standing on the edge of the field looking at both of them. Korras heart squeezes in her chest. 

“…Asami.”

The day before:

Asami drives away from korras apartment complex and toward the sato estate. Reliving recent memories of her day spent with Korra. 

Asami can’t remember the last time she has felt so at ease. So completely comfortable in someone else’s presence. And she didn’t even really know Korra. But she felt like she somehow did. Like they got each other more than others did. It made Asami feel a mixture of emotions. Some she really couldn’t describe. 

She wasn’t lying when she told Korra that the spring was her favorite place. So of course she enjoyed her day there, but she knew it was mostly because of the company she kept. 

After a hot shower Asami still has her mind on the student she spent her day with. Slipping an oversized t-shirt over her head she walks out of the bathroom into the cold air of the bedroom. hissing in pain as her nipples go immediately hard and extremely sensitive. The action brings Asami back to Korra sitting across from her in the car. Arms pulled tight across her chest to cover herself from the same pain Asami just went through. 

Asami can’t help but remember how her mind was fixated on korras perkiness the whole way home. And how she has caught herself noticing other things in Korra that she usually doesn’t notice on women. Or anyone for that matter. 

Asami isn’t naive. She knows she has looked at women like that before. But usually it’s envy Asami feels driving her glances. But with Korra.... Asami finds herself.... appreciating her body. Fascinated with her mind and extremely......curious. 

Sleep doesn’t come easy but eventually Asami comes to the conclusion she needs to find out why Korra is making her feel this way. And decides to make an effort to spend more time with her. With a plan of action Asami finally rests. 

____________________

When Korra doesn’t show for lecture Asami is alittle disappointed but also alittle concerned. She thinks back through the semester and doesn’t think Korra has missed a single class. And she more than likely knew she was getting her paper back today. Asami tries not to think the worst and gets through class telling herself she’ll go find Korra later. 

Walking through the gym Asami has no idea where to look for Korra. Just knows that she is either here or at her place because Asami already checked her table in the corner of the library as she wasn’t there.   
Asami walks around the gym aimlessly for a few more minutes but when she feels many pairs of eyes looking her up and down she decides to give up her search.   
Now if only Asami remembered how to get out of here....she walks out the door closest to her but realizes she isn’t near the parking lot and is now locked out from the door closing behind her. She walks the only way she can and sees the path ends on the edge of the soccer field. Asami looks up as she’s walking and to her surprise she sees Korra. And mako? 

Asami stops walking when Korra throws her arms around mako and is picked up in a big swinging hug. Asamis stomach is doing a similar spinning at the sight. 

But then the spinning stops. And her stomach is still. But instead she feels a clenching. Or a squeeze. Maybe a burn in her chest. She doesn’t know but damn it hurts. she watches mako and Korras lips connect in front of her. And she’d be lying if she said she was only looking at mako.

Everything goes blurry. Like her eyes just went out of focus. She doesn’t know what happen but her chest is still hurting and she feels water touch her cheeks. but then, she hears her name. 

Korras beautiful blue eyes connect with hers, and Makos eyes wide as ever looking back and forth between the two. Asami is having to blink to keep the tears from clouding her vision again. She needs to get out of here. She isn’t suppose to be here. She wasn’t suppose to see that. She wishes she hadn’t. Finally looking away from beautiful blue she sees her car in the parking lot. Turning to walk toward her car with conviction no matter how badly she wants to stop, still hearing her name in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this took an extra day. more to come.


	12. Chapter 12

It takes korra way to long to get her feet to move and by the time she is running, asamis car is pulling out of the gym parking lot. 

Korra is still in shock from the events of the past 5 minutes. She turns back toward mako who is still standing in the middle of the field. As she approaches makos hands fly up in front of him to protect himself. Clearly korra looks as mad as she feels. “Why in the hell would you do that?!” She yells.

“I thought you wanted me to! I’m sorry!” Mako gets out through a crack in his voice. 

“In what fucking world-“ korra stops herself and takes a deep breath trying to calm down.  
“Look, I’m sorry if I gave you that impression by just being a female and talking to you but I don’t like you mako.”

Feeling braver now that he thinks he isn’t gonna get hit, mako scoffs and says   
“Yeah you clearly like someone else. Is that why you helped me? Trying to take asami for yourself?”

Korras calm demeanor is quickly slipping away again and she steps forward and jabs a finger into makos chest as she says   
“first of all, you’re welcome for getting you as far as you did! second of all, you were never good enough for her anyway.”

She pushes him away and turns to walk off the field.

“Oh and you are?!” Mako yells 

Korra doesn’t turn around to answer mako but as she walks away, under her breath she mutters “no, I’m definitely not either.”

__________________________

Asami drives out of the gym parking lot barely able to see through the tears. She isn't a big cryer so when it starts its pretty much impossible to stop until she gets it out. she manages to hold out long enough to get home and puts the car in park before letting her fully feel this ache. 

asami really thought she found something in mako. someone she really connected with. someone who really saw her. someone she could maybe see a future with.   
and korra... the blue eyed enigma that has asami questioning parts of herself she didn't even think you could question. 

asami cries over mako in heartache...in confusion...in betrayal...and finds herself crying over korra for the same. 

_________________________

A week passes in radio silence. No messages, no letters, no eye contact in lecture. Korra doesnt know what to say to asami. Doesnt think there is anything she could say to get the girl of her dreams to look at her the way she did that day at the spring. 

Korra would give anything….everything to go back there. To tell asami everything. Tell her that she can’t keep lying. Tell her that she accidentally fell in love with her while pretending to be someone else. 

Korra knows it would probably turn out the same, asami running away leaving korra with a hole in her heart.   
But at least she would know how korra felt. 

Not finding korra kissing mako. Korra feels sick at the thought of asami thinking mako was the object of korras desire. 

Korra knows she has to tell her at some point. That she might explode if she never tells the girl how she feels. Even though she knows it’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a shorter chapter but its a natural ending to the incredible amount of angst I have put you all through. if you've made it this far congratulations I will be sending out metals of honor for your deeds of service lol 
> 
> on a personal note I want to thank you guys for reading and the continued support through your comments and kudos. continuing the personal notes, I am moving across the country (USA) this weekend so I'm hoping to get out two more chapters before friday but if not I am sorry in advance and normal updates will probably continue midweek next week.   
> til then, Jo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back! really sorry it took so long to get these two chapters out. who knew moving across the country was kinda hard lol

“Alright class I expect you have done the reading I assigned last week. so you know we are starting our section on romantic literature and authors.” 

Korras eyes roll so hard they might fall out of her head. Of course they are doing romance now. now that korras heart is in shambles and she can only assume mako is feeling a similar way. Its a pretty educated guess considering mako has been staring at the back of asamis head the entire class, minus the few times he looked over at korra which she promptly ignores. 

Ms.Beifong continues   
“Well if no one else wants to read starting from page 356 then i guess I will”   
“Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy. It does not boast. It is not proud-  
Korra do you have something to add?…”

At the sound of her name korra looks up and realizes she had been laughing? She clears her throat before shaking her head no and dropping her head to look at her lap.

“No, korra that was the most engaged you’ve been in class all week, tell me your thoughts.” Ms.beifong presses

Korra takes a deep breath before trying to speak “love isn’t….its not….”

Mako shoots up from his seat and interrupts korra “Love isn’t pretending. um, I would know… because I’ve been pretending…”

Korra looks over to asami who is now turned around in her seat staring at mako with an unreadable expression.   
Mako locks eyes with asami before continuing  
“Only for a few months but….its sucks. And I’ve been thinking about how much it would suck to have to pretend to be ….not you… your whole life.”

Korra takes a chance to look over to asami again who’s eyes are on the floor. but when she lifts her head korra meets emerald green. If only for a fleeting moment korra feels invincible.   
Mako is somehow still talking  
“I always thought that there was one way to love. But there are more. So many more than I knew. And...I never wanna be the guy who stops loving someone for.....loving how they wanna love.”   
His eyes turn to meet korras and then back to asami. 

Finally Ms.beifong chimes in   
“And thank you mako. That was.....odd. Alright if you would turn-“

“I also have been pretending!” Korra stands and basically shouts 

“For the love of-“ ms.beifong throws her hands up like she’s given up.  
Korra continues eyes locked on Asami.

“I’ve been pretending….I’m….look…”

Korra takes a breath to gather her thoughts. Looking away for Asami for even a second feels like too long. Those bright green eyes lite a fire in Korra since the first day she had the pleasure of getting lost in them. Seeing Asami. For who she is. She has to tell her. She has to come clean. 

“Love is not patient and kind and humble. Love is....messy. And horrible and selfish and....bold.” 

She can see asamis eyebrow furrow but she presses on   
“It’s not finding your perfect half. It’s the trying and.....reaching and....failing. Love is being able to ruin your good painting for the chance at a great one. And I think this might be my boldest stroke.” 

Korra can feel her throat tightening and tries to clear it away. Asamis green eyes now shine in the light as she tries to hold back tears. Korra feels her own eyes going through the same battle. 

“You” is all Asami can get out 

“Yeah” korra responds

Korra doesn’t know what to do but Asami clearly has a plan. Collecting her belongings she walks over to whisper something to Ms.beifong and she just nods. 

Asami starts walking up the isle to leave. Stopping for a moment in front of mako. She swiftly smacks mako across the face while maintaining eye contact with Korra and then quickly leaves the room. 

Korra still speechless, just watches her leave. 

_________________________

Asami is feeling like she is experiencing the worst case of deja vu, trying her best to hold back tears as she speeds away from a scene of emotional betrayal. Though this time it’s definitely worse. 

It’s been Korra. Of course it was. If asami was honest with herself she probably saw that one coming. No way mako wrote to her that way. theres no way it was mako who really understood her more than anyone else. He couldn’t even make it through a date without shoving a milkshake in his mouth to not say anything stupid. 

But why korra.? Why did she lie? Why did she say those things to me? Why did it hurt so bad? and why did asami still want to find out?

But not right now. It still hurt too much. A sting in her chest just like when she saw mako and korra on the soccer field. Asami didn’t know what to do to make it go away. She didn’t know if it ever would. So she decided to go to the only place she could maybe get her mind off of all this for awhile. 

_____________________

Korra leaves class on a mission. realizing she can’t leave it this way between her and asami. She need to tell her all of it. Not just the bad half. Cause right now all asami thinks is that korra wrote her pretending to be mako and that she betrayed her trust and lied to her. When in reality, yes all of that other stuff is still sadly true but after maybe the 3rd letter korra wasn’t writing for mako. she needs to tell asami that she stupidly fell head over heels for her when she didn’t even know she was there. 

So she ran to opals apartment and begged her to borrow her car. After about 10 minutes of promising opal she would pay for any damage, korra is driving off. 

Not even really sure where asami would be but she had at least a few ideas of where to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments wishing us well for the move. we have finally settled in. this chapter was relief coming sooner than you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Driving up the long road to the Sato estate korra starts to have her doubts. First off, because asami had never even told korra where she lived, korra found the address off google, thats not weird right?  
Second, what if asami isn’t here? What if her dad is? What if he arrests me for trespassing?! Korra finally comes to the conclusion she should turn around and try another place asami could be. But by the time she lets off the gas to make a u-turn she is maybe 100 feet from the most beautiful house she had ever seen. Korras car comes to a stop as she takes in the breathtaking building. Not realizing someone just walked out the front door. 

Someone who is unmistakably Hiroshi Sato, CEO and Founder of future industries. The largest tech company in the republic. and now he is waving at korra to continue up the drive. korra, being alittle curious but mostly wanting to be respectful, does as he requests. 

She comes to a stop in front of the doors in the horseshoe driveway under a massive entrance arch. Turning the car off and stepping out to properly greet asamis father. 

Korra musters up some confidence and says while reaching out to shake his hand “Hello sir, Im korra. I know you don’t know me but I go to school with Asami. Was wondering if she was home yet?”

Hiroshi has a firm handshake, ‘but no worse than dads’ korra thinks to herself. 

“Oh of course! Nice to finally meet you korra. Ive heard alot about you, you and asami must be close.” 

Korras eyes go wide ‘he knows me? Asami has mentioned me? What has she said? Clearly she hasn’t mentioned anything today…his reaction would no doubt be different if she had….’

Korra continues to smile cause she doesn’t really have external thoughts she can share but its not long before Hiroshi continues   
“Well im sorry to tell you korra but asami isn’t home yet. Haven’t seen her all day. she probably at her workshop but im sure she will be home later.”

Korra nods before asking “is her workshop the one at the air field?”

Now Hiroshi is the one to look alittle surprised and cocks his head alittle before answering “you’ve been there?”

Korra doesnt know how to take that, was she not suppose to be there? Was asami not suppose to take her there? Korra doesnt have a good answer so she goes with a solid apology “um….yes….im sorry if I wasn’t suppose to be there, I promise I won’t say anything about the prototypes!”

Hiroshis face lightens and he laughs placing a hand on korras shoulder to comfort her “oh no no its okay, asami just usually doesnt take her friends to her workshop. Hell, she doesnt even like me visiting her out there most of the time. Id say asami really trusts you.”

Now korra is starting to feel the pit in her stomach open again. asami trusted her….and she abused it. Trying to not convey her illness to her company she swallows hard, pushing down the pain and forces a smile. “Thank you Mr.Sato, it was great meeting you. Hopefully I haven’t made you late for something.”

Hiroshi shakes korras extended hand again “nonsense, always happy to meet the people in asamis life. She doesnt let people in often, so when she does I know they are worth meeting. have a good afternoon korra.”

Korra steps back into the car having to physically stop herself from crying “you too Mr.Sato!” She’s able to choke out. 

Korra drives back down the long estate drive with tears in her eyes. 

______________________

30 minutes later she’s pulling up to the back gate of the airfield. The gate is closed but korra steps out of the car to see the lock is undone and looking through the fence to the warehouse she remembers from before she can see asamis red SatoMobile parked out front. 

Korra pushes the gate open enough to drive the car through and closes it back behind her. 

As she puts the car in park next to asamis the knots in her stomach pick up strength again. korra thinks back to class and even the thought of asamis eyes welling up is making korras throat close up. How is she suppose to talk to her. How is she even suppose to look at her. 

Korra spends the next few minutes in the car figuring out what she should do but ultimately comes to the same conclusion. That its gonna hurt seeing asami again, and whatever asami is gonna say to her is probably gonna hurt 10x worse but it isn’t about her anymore. its about asami, I mean, its always been about asami. All korra thinks about anymore is asami. but she’s gotta let this happen. Asami deserves the truth. The whole truth. 

_____________________

Korra walks around the front of the warehouse to the large bay door and walks in. No sign of asami yet when all of a sudden korra hears a metal on metal clang come from the back of the warehouse. She starts walking toward where she thinks she heard the noise. Though its hard to tell exactly because the sound just bounces off all the walls. 

Korra continues to hear a few little clicking and tinkering noises as she walks by a few cars and car parts scattered across the floor. 

Just then korra hears a noise way closer to her than the last and jumps away from the direction she thinks its coming from. 

Asami slides out from under the car and is staring up at korra upside-down.  
“Korra what the hell, you scared me half to death!”

Korra still cowering shoots back “I scared you?! What are you doing?!”

Asami gets to her feet and leans against the front of the car. “I should be asking you that. Since you know this is my warehouse.” 

Korra knows asami just said something but is honestly too distracted to understand English. Asami leaning up against her car, arms folded across her chest tight, showing her bare arms flex with irritation. She’s wearing a mechanic jumpsuit on her legs with the top half tied around her waist and a white wifebeater tank top half covered in grease on her torso. Korra believes the imagine in front of her was plucked right out of one of her dreams. 

Well past the appropriate time to respond to asamis question, korra is still staring mouth slightly open and asami is starting to get the hint. 

She scoffs and turns around to grab a rag to wipe her hands before speaking again   
“so did you come here as you or as mako?”

Korra is pulled back to reality with the mention of his name. Her head falls in shame before she responds “asami….im sorry…..it was only suppose to be one letter….”

Korra lifts her face so her eyes meet asamis before she continues “we never meant to hurt you.”

Staring into asamis eyes korra feels like she could burst into flames at any moment. The overwhelming swell of emotions those green eyes bring with them is something korra knows she will never get use too. The hurt that was once conveyed through those eyes is now replaced with something else. Something burning even brighter. Anger. 

Asami tosses the rag back onto the bench before taking a confident step towards korra “you know I really should have known. and deep down maybe I did. But it doesn't make it any better korra."

Korra doesnt know weather to be turned on or scared with how close asami is getting to her. Korra takes a few steps back “look I know, it was stupid alright, I don’t even know why I did it. Mako just really liked you and we both knew he couldn’t get you on his own-“ korra stopped her train of thought because she realized the hole she was digging.   
Asami continues to step forward towards korra “oh! so you were just seeing if you could ‘get me’ ?! How’s that working out for you?”

Korra basically shouting responds “no! Not like…its just…..look, you and I both know you and mako would never happen."

Korra is stepping back again when the back of her legs hit something hard and she is stopped. Korra looks behind her to see the car she just ran into, a satomobile in pieces with the hood lifted up and propped open that korra almost hits. 

Asami takes one more step toward korra trapping her between herself and the front of the car. “Oh really? Please korra tell me why is that?”

Seeming amused with herself asami bring a hand up and leans forward to rest it on the open hood of the car, getting even closer to korra. 

Now being able to smell the jasmine on asami korra feels her throat tighten slightly, but sees asamis move as it was intended. A challenge. So korra swallows hard and answers “because he isn’t good enough for you.”

Something in asamis eyes change, korra isn’t sure exactly what it is but the fire seems to not be getting any larger. Asami looks at korra for longer than necessary before leaving another challenge for korra. “And you are?”

Korra scoffs at the accusation, saying the first thing that comes to her head “ha! No, definitely not. Truly asami I don’t think anyone is good enough for you. smart, beautiful, funny, talented, not sure there is a person aliv-“

Korras word vomit is cut short with asamis lips on hers. 

Powerful yet incredibly soft asamis lips move in time with korras. and just as soon as it was there it was gone as asami pulls away from korra. 

“Um wow. Okay, yeah. I thought you were mad at me? I mean, you should be mad at me. Cause of what I did. Well what me and mak-“ korras cut off once again but this time asamis hand is covering korras mouth. 

“My turn, just nod” asami said as she removes her had from korras mouth. 

Korra takes a moment to visually snapshot her current situation.  
Asami, the girl she’s been pining over for months is now standing between korras legs as she is pushed up against the hood of a car asami designed. Hands firmly holding asamis waist like that night in elevator not so long ago. Asami beautiful green eyes staring at korra with such energy and feeling some waxy substance on her lips no doubt from asamis perfect red lips when they collided with hers. 

“Alright, Did you write the letters?” Asami asks her first question.   
Korra nods yes. 

“Did you paint the mural?”  
Korra nods yes. 

“Do you actually like tea?”  
Korra chuckles but keeps her mouth closed and nods yes.

“Did you kiss mako?”  
Korra shakes her head no.

“Did you mean what you said in class?”  
Korra nods yes. 

“Do you wanna kiss me?”  
Korras eyes go wide and asami laughs as korra enthusiastically nods yes.

“Well, are you gonna kiss me?”  
Korra nods yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet relief. story is definitely not over but the movie it was originally based off is technically over. so now its up to my brain to make the plot, wish me luck.   
> til then, Jo.


	15. Chapter 15

“In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”   
\- Mr. Darcy, Pride and Prejudice. 

Korras heard this quote a million times, has read dozens of analysis’s, has sat through entire productions acting out these words of love but they have never resonated with her more than they are right now. In a poorly lit lecture hall, with 100 strangers. Maybe its because she finally understands what its like to keep something like that from someone. More likely it’s just because of the person who speaks such beautiful words. 

Its been 3 days since korra found asami at the airfield. 3 days since she has felt the crushing weight of her suppressed feelings. 3 days since she has been tethered to the ground by ‘what ifs’ and ‘if onlys’. but its hasn’t been 3 days since she’s felt asami lips on hers, no, infact its been much less. 53 minutes last time korra checked. Which was 3 minutes ago. 

50 minutes earlier:  
In the back of the teachers parking lot in asamis red satomobile. korras basically sitting on the center console trying to get as close as possible without just sitting in asamis lap ‘though that does sound nice, should try that later’ korras inner monologue adds. 

Asamis perfectly manicured hands card through korras hair and find home on the back of her neck pulling her impossibility closer. Asami knows soon she has to pull away, though korra is making it increasingly difficult with ever little mew and gasp that vibrates through their connected lips. Asami can’t remember anyone being this good of a kisser, ever. ‘Wonder what else she’s good at’ asami allows herself to think before mentally shaking the thought away. If she ever wanted to leave this car and get to class she couldn’t think of that right now. 

Though it’s been hard to not. Spending the last 3 dreamy days together has asami forgetting any responsibilities or obligations that don’t require kissing every inch of korras face. and she knows korra is feeling the same, missing her training hours yesterday and having a shorter session this afternoon so she could meet asami before class. Where they are now. Still in asamis car, lips getting more swollen by the minute.   
But asami doesnt mind. In fact she only seems to mind when korra isn’t around. 

The past 3 days have been extremely enlightening to asami but also not at all.   
yes, she has realized something about herself that she truly never would have thought was there. But kissing korra came as naturally as breathing air. And in their short 3 days together Asami has realized how being around korra and maybe falling for her has been just as effortless.  
Korra just makes her feel seen, cared for, comfortable. In a way asami can’t remembered ever feeling. 

So comfortable in fact that she wants more.   
Yeah sure asami has never been with a woman before, but she gets the mechanics. (Get it cause she’s an engineer? Alright sorry)   
She knows what she likes on herself and wants to make korra feel like that. 

And its not like she hasn’t tried, pushing her whole body into korra and moaning the sweetest little moans she could possibly make. But nevertheless they haven’t made it there yet. it seems either korra wasn’t getting the hints, which is unlikely cause that girl is quite observant, or that she is getting bed shy. Which again doesn’t seem like korra, ‘the one currently trying to sit in my lap’ asami notes. Not that she minds, the lap sitting or the shyness, she’ll take korra at any degree she’s ready to give. Though asami does need to pull away now that they have literally a minute to get to class and so she further ruin another thong. 

________________________

Back in class korra has never been more attentive, eyes wide and ears perked watching the object of her desire spout some quote from 'Emma' which is one of korras favorite books but she can’t for the life of her make any sense of it right now. Not when asami moves across the front of the room with such grace and confidence. making eye contact with korra and giving her the smallest smile of knowing that could bring korra to her knees. 

Subconsciously korra licks her very dry lips and get the slightest taste of wax again to remind herself that she is in-fact not dreaming. She still doesn’t quite believe it. 

Korras been with women, not a lot but enough. She’s known she was gay since she was 12 and out since she was 13. Once she became confident in who she was there was no lacking in the suitor department. But asami was different. kissing asami felt different. making korra doubt if what she did with others was right at all. Because nothing felt as right as asami. 

So right in fact that korras had to tell herself to calm down on more than one occasion. Like 55 minutes ago in asami car with her hands holding the back of korras neck, almost pulling korra into her lap and giving her every universal signal for ‘im into this’ but still korra hesitates. ‘Maybe she just doesn’t know what she does to me.’ Korra tries rationalizing. ‘She’s never done this before, gotta take things slow.’ On cue, as if asami could hear korras internal conversation, asami takes korras bottom lip between her teeth and korra can’t hold back a moan while cursing whatever entity above ‘this girl is gonna kill me’. 

________________________

After class korra stays back as asami packs up and leaves through the back doors. Packing her bag slowly so that mostly everyone is already gone when she walks out the back door to meet asami in the car. 

They aren’t hiding it from people. Well, maybe alittle but not for why you think. They both have no problems being together publicly but do they want that just yet? This perfect little bubble they have created and nourished the past few days have been heaven on earth. Living completely consumed in each other, learning and discovering from one another. why not ride out this unrealistic reality?   
Maybe next week they can tell their friends that they found each other through the strangest, most convoluted, netflix-worthy story imaginable…or maybe next month… 

They somehow make it back to korras apartment keeping their hands mostly to themselves but when asami isn’t driving its another story.

Walking through korras apartment while simultaneously never separating their lips is a sight to see. Catching her falling desk lamp, spinning to try and avoid a stack of textbooks they are getting pretty good at this dance, though korras gonna have a bruise for a week where she collided with the kitchen counter but thats later korras problem. Finally the back of asamis knees hit the bed and she falls to a sitting position pulling korra with her. ‘I was right, this is nice’ korra thinks while smiling against asamis lips when she comes to rest on her lap. 

Just when it seems like asamis hands were gonna slip under the fabric of korras shirt, korras phone goes off. Korra tries to ignore it but her ringtone choice could not be less sexy. 

“OH POTATOES AND MOLASSES, IF YOU WANT SOME, ILL JUST ASK, CAUSE THEY’RE WARM AND SOFT LIKE PUPPIES AND SOC-“

“Opal, this better be good” 

“Well hello to you too. Where have you been? Seems like you’ve fallen off the face of the earth” opal protests

“Ive been busy, did you really just call me to catch up?” Korra responds 

“No grumpy gills, I called to say you are coming out with us tonight. There is the big DJ playing at the Snakehole tonight. Bolin says its gonna be packed but he got us in cause he knows the dudes manager or something. Idk but you gotta come!” 

Korra thinks for a second and looks back to see asami laying back on her bed, hair laid perfect around her while she holds her phone above her head probably scrolling twitter. ‘She has no idea how beautiful she is’ korra thinks to herself. 

Brought back to reality with opal saying her name along with “pleaseee” over and over again. 

Pulling her phone away from her face she says in asamis direction “hey, wanna go to a club tonight? just because other people are around doesn’t mean we have to burst the bubble.”   
Asami smile and nods

“Okay fine opal ill come, but ask Bolin to get one more ticket or name on the list.”

“Yay! Okay awesome, who are you brining.” Opal asks

Walking back toward the bed asami sits back up so korra can return to her position on Asamis lap. “Oh just a friend, we’ll be there at 9.” Korra says and hangs up before opal can ask anymore questions. 

Korra throws her phone on the bed and then wrapping both of her arms over asamis shoulders and around her neck. Looking up at korra with a smug smile asami says “oh, so we’re just friends now?” Korra leans down to capture her lips in a slow passionate kiss. Leaning back an inch away from asamis lips korra responds “ill be whatever you want me to be.” Mostly as a joke but I think they both know its true. Asami closes the distance and korra is suddenly struck with the fact that she has to go all night not jumping asamis bones when she is no doubt going to look stunning. ‘This is going to be more difficult than I thought.’ Korra thinks but doesn’t let it show. 

Little does she know, asami is thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back from writers block hell. took me a minute to figure out where I wanted to take this story. hope you like it so far, more to come.   
> til then, Jo.
> 
> Ps: if you get the Snakehole reference, A+.


	16. Chapter 16

Pulling up to the club around 9 asamis door is opened by the valet as she steps out wearing a tight red number and korra already notes she needs to personally send a thank you card to the designer later. asami grabs the hand that was given to help her out of the car. “Nice to see you again Ms.Sato I will let the staff know to get your table ready” 

A valet also opens korras door but she just steps out on her own not needing to take the dudes hand. Wearing a blue silk tank top, per asami request, tucked into black chinos korra walks toward asami who is now speaking to the doorman like he’s her best friend. Korra just smiles and walks inside right behind asami. 

“Guess I didn’t need to get a plus one added to my name. Sometimes I forget you’re you.” Korra chuckles while her hand rubs the back of her neck nervously.   
Asami just smiles taking as many mental pictures of korras flexing arm and back muscles as she can before she pulls korra further into the club. “Its alright, actually it’s really cute.” Asami assures her. 

The place is so crowded korra doesn’t even attempt to try and find Bolin and opal. Instead she just sends a text telling them to meet her over by the VIP section ropes. Asami goes to exchange pleasantries with the general manager to keep up appearances just like daddy taught her. Korra stays by the ropes waiting for her friends. 

Finally she sees them, how could she not with Bolin in maybe the ugliest shirt korra has ever seen. But it does match his shoes, another new pair of Jordan 1s he for sure spent too many yuan on, so she lets it slide. 

“Korra what are you doing over there, you’re gonna get in trouble.” Opal shouts trying to help her friend. 

“No opal its okay, we are all allowed in.” Korra smiles and clicks open the rope latch allowing opal and Bolin to walk in.

“Korra what’s going on?” Opal asks nervously but before korra can calm her nerves asami is back. 

“Hello, you must be opal and Bolin. Great to finally meet you, I’m asami.”  
Korra can see opals eyes get wide as she takes asamis offered hand “you’re Asami Sato. Its great to meet you too.” Opal chuckles and is maybe even blushing? taking a look over at Bolin you can see he is smitten as well. Shaking asamis offered hand with both of his own alittle too aggressively. 

Korra almost feels bad for them, asami just being asami, especially the way she’s looking tonight, can be overwhelming. They didn’t even have a warning. Not that it would have helped, asami has the kind of charm, beauty, and confidence that no one really stands a chance. 

They settle into asamis table and order drinks over light conversation. Korra and asami don’t disclose their friendship/relationship status but they can tell opal knows. Not that they were being obvious or anything, they actually were both pretty surprised how good they were being. but knowing korra as long as opal has makes her as easy to read as bolins personal library. 

Two rounds of drinks later they leave the VIP section for a more immersive experience of the club. Bolin immediately drags opal to the dance floor, but asami sees a friend and wants to say hi. having their fingers interlock for better grip asami makes her way through the crowd to the bar, korra in tow. 

“What can I get you sweetche-asami?! Omg! How the hell are you!” A shorter girl with straight across bangs and cute circle glasses steps up on a crate behind the bar to lean over to give asami the best hug you can with a huge wooden bar in-between you. 

“Hey zhu li! Im good, keeping busy.” Asami responds.

“You are always busy, though I haven’t seen Iroh in here either, thought maybe he step out li-“ asami cuts her off

“Anyway, there is someone I want you to meet. Zhu li this is-“  
Now asamis the one being cut off

“Korra?"  
A voice all to familiar that sends a chill down korras spine. She turns towards it and sees kuvira walking toward her.

“Didn’t expect to see you hear little one, how are you?” Kuviras words are laced with sexual tension. She leans herself on the bar next to korra and snakes an arm around her waist. That same ghostly touch that had korra shivering with want weeks prior is now paralyzing her with fear.   
“Oh uh, hi, I’m good.” Is all korra can get out. 

Asami is watching this entire interaction with slight annoyance that quickly grows into a full blown fire behind her eyes when she hears this stranger call korra “little one”. ‘What the fuck does that mean? Is that her ex? She isn’t even that much taller than korra. If anything I should be calling her little one!’ Asami shouting but only to herself.   
She stays quiet waiting for korra to introduce her or say goodbye or say she’s seeing someone or just fucking kiss her. Anything to get this chick to stop touching korra like that. 

Korra feels like she’s stuck between a rock and a hard place.   
Or more accurately the living breathing diamond that is asami and kuviras hard abs and arm making gentle contact with korras back. 

‘Does asami want me to tell her? what do I tell her? Does she want to be my girlfriend?’ Korra is asking herself a million questions and only half hears kuvira ask her if she wants to dance. But then is brought back to reality when she is being guided by kuviras strong hand to the dance floor. 

Just like that kuvira is dancing with both hands on her hips and asami is nowhere to be seen. She doesn’t know what to do. It’s just dancing right? Asami would have said something if she didn’t want me to. Korra rationalizes. 

Asami truly can’t believe her eyes. Doesn’t think someone has ever so blatantly disrespected her like that. Mostly talking about the stranger with her hands all over korra but she is also talking about korra. Her sweet innocent korra who wouldnt hurt a fly. Asami has to tell herself that korra doesn’t know that side of her yet. That she doesn’t know asami doesn’t do sharing. 

She thought korra and her were on the same page. but here she is alone while her date is being touched by someone else. Asami doesn’t usually get jealous, and very rarely territorial but she is feeling both of these ugly emotions well up inside of her. 

she knows there is a reason she is feeling this much towards korra. She felt it the second korra finally looked into her eyes across that lecture hall while mako spilled their secret. Korra sees her, like really sees her.   
and now asami wants to make sure korra is seeing her as well. 

________________________

Moving swiftly and efficiently through the dense crowd of drunk strangers asami finally spots korra and her leech.   
Not missing a beat even though she feels a new pain in her chest when the strangers lips make contact with korras neck. Asami grabs the stranger by the shoulder and pulls her off korra while saying “thats enough of that.”   
Before korra realizes what is happening asami is grabbing her by the back belt loop and pulling her into her side. 

Kuvira alittle confused starts talking “uh excuse me, we were dancing miss.”

With such a confident tone and tight hold on her belt loop korra can feel herself getting aroused by asamis words “and now you’re done dancing, korra come with me.”

Just like that asami releases the hold on korras jeans and walks away. Korra doesn’t even look back in kuviras direction and follows her off the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it, more to come.  
> til then, Jo.


End file.
